Tessa's Story!
by katmar1994
Summary: Tessa Long is Jake's twin sister who like their father is a human and she's afraid of her family! Follow Tessa as she deals with being the only human in a family of dragons! I don't own American Dragon Jake Long only my oc's
1. Jake's Twin Sister!

_He's cool, he's hot like a frozen sun_

 _He's young and fast, he's the chosen one_

 _People we're not braggin'_

 _He's the American Dragon_

 _He's gonna stop his enemies with his dragon power_

 _Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burning dragon fire_

 _A real live wire_

 _American Dragon (Dragon Up!)_

 _American Dragon_

 _He's the American Dragon (Freestyle with the Dragon)_

 _His skills are getting faster_

 _With Grandpa the master_

 _His destiny will walk up streets_

 _Showtime, baby, for the legacy!_

 _American Dragon_

 _From the "J" to the "A" to the "K" to the "E"_

 _I'm the Mack Daddy Dragon of the NYC, ya heard? (American Dragon)_

 _"Jake! Get back to work!" (American Dragon)_

 _"Aw man..." [Gong]_

Tessa pov: Today is the day I walk to school without Jake since I don't like being near him it's not that we don't get along it's really because I'm afraid of my dragon family since I'm only a human.

"Come on, Tessa. You can do this!" I chanted in my head, I put on my usual outfit a light pink t-shirt under a blue jean vest and jean shorts with my usual red sneakers. "Time to go." I whisper to myself.

I quietly left my bedroom and sneaked downstairs then peeked into the kitchen which was empty. "I'll put the note on the table." I thought, after doing so I grabbed my board and left the house for school.

Once at school I buy my breakfast since I didn't eat at home while I was eating my friends Eva and Molly came over. "Hey Tessa." They greeted me. "Hey guys." I greeted back, they sat down and ate with me.

"Finally walked without Jake huh?" Molly asked me, I looked at my food. "Yeah, but I feel guilty about it." I told her. "Just because you walked here without your brother doesn't mean you outta be guilty." Eva said.

Eva was right like always I shouldn't feel guilty about walking to school alone. "You're right." I told Eva, we continued chatting and eating after that we each go to our lockers to get our books for class.

I looked at the photo of my dad Jonathon, he's a human like me but Dad doesn't live with us anymore since he left us when he found out Mom's family are all dragons and thought Jake, Haley and I were too.

"Only Jake and Haley are dragon's so I should've gone with Daddy." I thought, I got what I needed and ran to class but also ran into Jake."Hey, Tessa. Why'd you leave without me?" Jake asked me in confusion.

"I just thought you'd want to hang out with Spud and Trixie besides I wanted to meet up Eva and Molly." I said to Jake."Oh, well after school we need to go see Gramps." Jake told me. "Okay." I replied to him.

Great, just what I didn't want to do be around our strict Grandfather and Fu Dog the talking dog. "Just perfect." I thought, school went by quickly and I had hoped Jake forgot about me but sadly he didn't.

Third person pov: Jake and Tessa made their way to their Grandfather's antique store. "Hey, G? We're here!" Jake called for Lao Shi. "Jake, Tessa, welcome." Lao Shi said with a smile, Fu Dog saw the twins.

"Hey kids!" Fu Dog greeted. "Hey yourself." Jake greeted back, Tessa just smiled nervously. "So, what's today's lesson?" Jake asked Lao Shi. "Come young dragon and find out." Lao Shi told Jake, they went to the back.

"I-I should go." Tessa said to Fu Dog, she was about to leave when Fu Dog stopped her. "Actually, Gramps needs you to watch the store." Fu Dog told Tessa, she nodded then sighed when Fu Dog left the room.

While Tessa was watching the store she did her homework and got it done, just as put her stuff away Jake and Lao Shi came into the room. "Tessa, we need to go to the park!" Jake said as he ran past Tessa.

She knew what the meant. "Why do I have go with you?" Tessa asked her Grandfather. "It is because I do not want to leave you here." Lao Shi answered. "Fine." Tessa said with sigh, they left for the park.

When they got to the park the group saw that some pixies had gotten into a fight. "This is the big emergency?" Jake asked his Grandfather. "As the American Dragon you must stop any and all arguments." Lao Shi said.

Jake went to see what the problem was and tried his best to stop the pixies from fighting but things just got worse. "What now, G? They won't listen to me." Jake told Lao Shi, Tessa then went over to the pixies.

"Hello." Tessa said to the pixies, they stopped fighting and looked at Tessa. "Hi." Caramel said to Tessa. "Can you please tell me what happened?" Tessa asked Caramel, she told Tessa about at her bakery thanks ti Fixit.

"I see. I'm sure if we work together we can fix your bakery." Tessa said with a smile, Jake, Lao Shi and Fu Dog watched Tessa and the pixies. "She's good with them pixies." Fu Dog said with a smile, Jake agreed.

Once Caramel's bakery was fixed the pixies went home after thanking Tessa. "Wow, sis. I didn't know you were that good." Jake said to Tessa. "I-it's easy when listen then think of a plan." Tessa replied to Jake.

"That's some very good advice, Tessa. You should listen young dragon." Lao Shi said to the twins. "I will." Jake responded, soon the twins had go home. "I wonder what's for supper tonight." Jake spoke up.

Tessa just shrugged since she was thinking of a way to get out of eating with her family. "I don't really want to be near them." Tessa thought. "Welcome home." Haley greeted Jake and Tessa. "Hey." They said.

"Hi kids, how was your day?" Susan asked the twins. "Good/fine." Jake and Tessa said in sync, Tessa tried to get out of eating with her family but her mother wouldn't have it. "I can't believe this!" Tessa thought.

After supper Tessa went to her room before she shut the door her mother appeared. "Tessa, can we talk?" Susan asked Tessa. "Sure mom." Tessa said. "I'd like to know why you don't want to eat with us." Susan said.

Tessa wan't sure how to tell her mother that she was afraid of her along with the rest of the family. "I just wanted to get started on my homework is all." Tessa lied, Susan didn't believe her eldest daughter.

"I see. I just don't want you skipping meals okay." Susan told Tessa. "I won't skip meals I promise." Tessa replied to her mother, when Susan left Haley came into Tessa's room. "What?" Tessa asked Haley.

Haley pov: I looked at my big sister as I went into her room. "What?" Tessa asked me. "I know you're lying." I told Tessa, she looked at me in shock. "I-I don't know what your talking about." Tessa said to me.

"I know your afraid of us and I want to know why." I told Tessa, she gave in. "It's because when I was your age Molly's mom told us stories of dragons and how they were mean and scary." Tessa told me.

"But dragons aren't mean and scary." I told Tessa, she sighed. "Haley you gotta understand this was before Jake knew about his dragon side and when we found out I became scared." Tessa replied.

I looked at Tessa in worry. "Has she always been scared of dragons? If so, why haven't mom, Jake or Grandpa figured it out?" I thought. "Haley, please don't tell anyone." Tessa begged me. "I won't." I replied.

Tessa still looked worried that I'd tell on her so I asked the one question I knew she couldn't refuse. "Tess, can you please sing to me?" I asked Tessa. "Sure." Tessa replied to me, I climbed onto her bed.

I watched at Tessa turn on her I-pod and put it on her favorite playlist of songs she's got. "How 'bout this one?" Tessa asked, the music started and she began to sing.

[Play Ichariba Chode from Stitch]

[ **Tessa** ]

 _We're surrounded by the ocean_

 _And the sky is always blue_

 _Our good deeds are rewarded_

 _Our dreams are coming true_

 _On your journey through life_

 _Friends will help you through each day_

 _Knowing you can always count on them_

 _Will guide you on the way_

 _Ichariba Chode_

 _We are one big family_

 _And we always will be_

 _Just like cousins_

 _You can count on me!_

When Tessa stopped singing I felt relaxed from her soothing voice. "Thanks Tessa." I said to her. "No problem. Now you better get to bed." Tessa told me, I left her room then turned to see Mom behind me not good.

"How much did you hear?" I asked Mom, she sighed then walked to my room and I followed. "I heard everything." Mom answered. "What should we do?" I asked Mom, she took a moment to think about it.

"We need to show Tessa that dragons aren't mean and scary." Mom told me, I smiled at her and we started to make a plan on how to help Tessa but decided not tell Jake. "Alright, bed time." Mom said to me.

I got changed into my pj's then got into bed and thought about not only what mom told me but also what Tessa told me. "I hope our plan works so Tessa can finally be happy." I whispered as I fell asleep.

 **Sweet! First chapter is up! First I'd like say that I don't own the song used in this chapter and second, Stitch is anime show that's like a squeal to Lilo and Stitch.**

 **Please review and no flames!**


	2. Don't Stop My Dancing!

Jake pov: I can't believe tonight's the school dance and I don't have a date even though I wanted to ask Rose.

"I can't believe that Rose is going with Brad." I said to Tessa, she backed away from me. "Jake, did you brush your teeth this morning?" Tessa asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked her. "Sorry to say but your breath reeks." Tessa answered me, I was confused at why she said that just then we heard Trixie calling.

"Hey yo Jakie! Wait up!" Trixie shouted at me, I looked at Tessa. "Go, I'll be fine." Tessa said to me. "Come hang with us." I told her, Tessa sighed that meant I won.

"Hey Trixie, Spud." I called back. "What's up Jake...h-hi T-Tessa." Spud said to Tessa and I. "Hey guys." Tessa replied with a smile, I forgot that Spud likes Tessa.

"So, what's up?" I asked my friends, then they backed away. "Jakie, did you brush yo teeth?" Trixie asked me. "Yes." I answered in an annoyed tone.

"You sure bro? Cause your breath reeks." Spud said to me. I looked at Tessa who gave me an 'I told you so' look. "I'll take care of my breath." I told them.

"Uh-huh, Tessa is true that you and the twins are preforming at the dance?" Trixie asked Tessa. "It's true alright. We were shocked by the news." Tessa answered.

The girls started chatted about the dance. "It makes me smile to see Tessa smile with my friends." I thought with my own smile as I watched Tessa and Trixie.

Soon Tessa and I had to head over Gramps's place. "Maybe Fu Dog can help me with my breath." I said to Tessa. "Let's hope so." Tessa replied to me.

She was now wearing a mask to cover her nose. "Really?" I asked her in a sarcastic tone. "Excuse me if I like to breath." Tessa retorted back to me.

I just shook my head at her. "Let's just go." I said to her, when we got to the shop I asked G about my breath. "It's dragon breath young one." Grandpa told us.

"Dragon breath?" Tessa and I asked him. "Your breath will smell bad for a few days." Fu Dog told me. "Can't we do something about it?" I asked them.

Fu Dog explained that he and Gramps made a potion that will help with dragons breath after I put it on my lesson started Tessa was about to leave but was stopped.

"Tessa, I want you to participate in this lesson." Gramps told Tessa. "But-fine." Tessa said with a sigh. "Why does he want Tessa to participate?" I thought to myself.

Third person pov: After the lesson Fu Dog took the twins to a magical town to try help Jake find a date for the dance. "Remind me why I had to come." Tessa asked.

"I thought we'd find you a date too." Fu Dog answered. "I don't want a date since I'll be preforming." Tessa told Fu Dog. "You might want a date." Fu Dog replied.

"Not unless we do a background check on him." Jake said to them in protective tone, Tessa and Fu Dog rolled their eyes at Jake's protective nature.

"Protective much?" They asked Jake, after a few hours of looking for a girl Jake asked a really pretty girl named Jasmine to the dance and she said 'yes' to him.

"Somethings not right about her." Tessa thought, back at home Jake and Tessa started getting ready for the dance. "Mom, can you please help me." Tessa asked Susan.

"Sure honey." Susan replied, Tessa was now in a white tank top and a white skirt that has yellow on, white gloves that stopped just below her shoulders and long white boots.

"Perfect." Tessa said with a smile, she added some blush. "Wait! You forgot this." Haley said to Tessa, Haley was holding a white headband. "Great idea." Susan said with a smile.

Haley put the headband on Tessa's head. "Now you're perfect." Haley said with a smile. "Thanks for your help." Tessa said to her mother and sister.

Soon it was time to go to the dance all the students were having fun but all that stopped thanks to Jasmine who changed into her true form and was taking souls.

When Jake found out that Jasmine turned out to be a soul-sucking Nix who had just gotten Tessa's soul he got mad. "NO!" Jake shouted in anger and worry.

"I've never tasted a soul so pure before." Jasmine said as she loomed over Tessa's body, Lao Shi and Fu Dog told Jake how he could the Nix and save everyone.

"Get away from my sister!" Jake shouted in anger, he manged to defeat Jasmine using his dragon breath which was now back to normal and not stinky.

All the souls Jasmine had taken were now back in everyone's bodies. "What happened?" Tessa asked Jake, he helped her up then explained what happened.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Jake said as he hugged Tessa, she stiffened but hugged him back anyway. "Time for our performance." Molly said to Tessa.

The twins and Tessa went up on stage with everyone cheering. "We hope you love our performance!" They said together. [Play Shocking Party by A-Rise]

[ **All** ]

 _Dancing, dancing, don't stop my dancing_

 _Dancing, dancing, don't stop my dancing_

 _Dancing, dancing, don't stop my dancing_

 _Dancing, dancing, let me do_

[ **Tessa** ]

 _Party shocking party_

 _Hajimeru junbi wa dou_

[ **Eva** ]

 _Saa kite koko ni kite_

[ **Molly** ]

 _Party shocking party_

 _Sekai ga mawaridasu_

[ **Tessa** ]

 _Saa kite koko ni kite_

[ **Eva** ]

 _Dare ka no tame ja nai_

[ **Tessa** ]

 _Watashi to freedom_

[ **Eva** ]

 _Jibun shidai dakara_

[ **Molly** ]

 _Go, go, we are freedom_

[ **Eva** ]

 _Dare kano sei ja nai_

[ **Tessa** ]

 _Kokoro wa freedom_

[ **Eva** ]

 _Shuyaku wa jibun desho_

[ **All** ]

 _Wakaru desho_

 _Motto shiritai shiritai_

 _Kajou na night_

 _Ima no yume no naka e_

 _Motto shiritai shiritai_

 _Kajou na ride_

 _Dakara shocking party_

 _Dancing, dancing, don't stop my dancing_

 _Dancing, dancing, let me do!_

When the song was over everyone was cheering for Tessa, Eva and Molly who're waving to crowed. "Thank you everyone!" They shouted with big smiles.

Everyone was having fun dancing again and Jake got to dance with Rose and Tessa was dancing with Spud who was happy to dance with his crush.

Lao Shi pov: When Fu Dog and I got back to the shop I thought back to how Tessa froze when Jake hugged her. "Gramps, you okay?" Fu Dog asked me.

"Did you notice Tessa's strange behavior?" I asked him. "You mean where Tessa froze when Jake hugged her?" Fu Dog asked me, I nodded 'yes' in reply.

"Yeah, I saw it. She's been acting strange ever since the day Jake found out about his dragon half." Fu Dog told me, I knew he was concerned for Tessa.

"I too have noticed that. It's almost as if she's afraid of anything in the magical world." I responded, I started thinking about the way Tessa's been acting since then.

"If that's true then wouldn't she have been scared of the pixies?" Fu Dog asked me, I thought about that but remembered the smile she had when talking to them.

"I believe that Tessa found the pixies to be cute." I answered him. "So anything small and cute like the pixies wouldn't scare Tessa?" Fu Dog asked me.

"That would be correct." I replied. "What about dragons?" Fu Dog asked. "What about dragons?" I asked Fu Dog in confusion, where was he going this?

"Well, with Tessa being the only human in the family wouldn't she be scared of dragons?" Fu Dog asked me, I then remembered the stories Molly's mother told the girls.

"Tessa is afraid of our family." I answered. "How come?" Fu Dog asked me, so I told him about how Molly's mother would them and Molly's cousin Eva stories of dragons.

"So, what're gonna do to help Tessa?" Fu Dog asked me, I thought about how to help my eldest granddaughter to overcome her worries about dragons.

"We will help Tessa overcome her fear by bringing her along on missions." I answered him. "If you think that's a good idea then okay." Fu Dog said to me.

When left the room I sighed then looked at a photo of my grandchildren and saw Tessa leaned away from Jake, Haley and her mother in the photo.

"Don't worry Tessa, we'll help you overcome your fear of our family." I whispered, I went upstairs to my room after locking up the shops door and turned out the lights.

I then started to meditated hoping to find a solution on how go about helping Tessa overcome her fear. "There must be away to help her." I thought to myself.

 **Yay! New chapter is up! I don't own the song used in this chapter so please review and no flames!**


	3. Sister Time!

**Tessa pov:** It's been a few weeks since the dance and during that time Trixie and Spud found out about Jake being a dragon.

"At least now Jake won't have to lie to them." I thought with a smile, I'm really happy that two normal humans now know about our family being dragons. "Tessa, we have to go!" Haley shouted.

"Coming!" I shouted back to her, today Haley and I will be spending the day together starting with doing ballet class which we signed up for together so we could have some sister time.

"Man, I still can't believe that you'd want to do ballet over going to the skate park." Jake said to me. "Jake, I can't spend sibling time with just you." I told Jake, Haley smiled at me.

"I know but still why ballet? It's lame." Jake asked me, I looked at Haley who was upset at what Jake said. "I love taking ballet with Haley since it's fun." I replied to Jake.

"Don't forget that we have to meet up with Gramps later." Jake told me, I looked back at Haley. "I thought we'd be spending all day together." Haley said to me, I saw tears in her eyes.

"We will and Grandpa agreed to let me stay with you for the whole day." I told Haley, she still had tears in her eyes. "Really?" Haley asked me. "Yep." I replied, she was unsure.

I thought of a song that'll help me convince Haley that I was telling the truth and decided to show that I meant to keep my promise. [Play Sister Time from Elena of Avalor]

[ **Tessa** ]

 _Things maybe different now since I became crown princess,_

 _But one thing will never change, you mean more then all the rest_

 _And even though I must rule, I promise you from the start_

 _I'll always make time for you because you are in my heart!_

[ **Jake speaking** ]

 _But Tessa what if I need you?_

[ **Tessa** ]

 _Sister, sister, sister time_

 _You can put your doubts away_

 _Sister, sister, sister time_

 _By your side I'll always stay_

 _Sister, sister, sister time_

 _Nothing will stand in the way of_

 _Sister, sister, sister time_

 _It's the best part of my day_

 _(_ _ **Music**_ _)_

[ **Jake speaking** ]

 _But Tessa_

[ **Tessa** ]

 _It'll have to wait_

[ **Jake speaking** ]

 _But Tessa_

[ **Tessa** ]

 _We can not be late_

[ **Jake speaking** ]

 _But Tessa_

[ **Tessa** ]

 _So if you don't mind_

 _I'm having some sister time!_

[ **Tessa and Haley** ]

 _Sister, sister, sister time_

[ **Tessa** ]

 _Off we go without delay_

[ **Tessa and Haley** ]

 _Sister, sister, sister time_

[ **Tessa** ]

 _Our adventures underway_

[ **Tessa and Haley** ]

 _Sister, sister, sister time_

 _Nothing will stand in our way of_

 _Sister, sister, sister time_

 _You're the best part of my day_

 _(_ _ **Music**_ _)_

 _Sister, sister, sister time_

 _Sister, sister, sister time_

 _Sister, sister, sister time_

 _By your side I'll always stay!_

When we stopped singing Haley and I saw that we we're at the dance studio ready for class. "Thanks for keeping your promise." Haley said to me. "No problem little sis." I replied with a soft smile.

 **Third Person pov:** After ballet class was over Tessa and Haley left the studio. "So, what do you want to do next?" Tessa asked Haley. "How about we get some ice cream?" Haley asked Tessa.

"Perfect!" Tessa replied with smile, the sisters went to the ice cream shop on the magical side of town and both chocolate. "This ice cream tastes better then normal ice cream." Haley commented.

"That's why I love coming to this ice cream shop." Tessa told Haley, after eating ice cream the girls went to see a movie that Haley picked and had fun watching it then did a little shopping at the mall.

When the movie was over Tessa got a call from Fu Dog who told her that Jake was in trouble. "Uh-oh." Tessa mumbled. "What's wrong Tessa?" Haley asked Tessa. "Jake's in trouble." Tessa answered.

"If he's in trouble then you should go help him." Haley told Tessa. "But I promised to spend the day with you." Tessa reminded Haley. "And you did." Haley replied. "What?" Tessa asked in confusion.

Tessa then looked to see the sun going down and that they were home. "Alright, I'll go but let Mom know that Jake and I will be late." Tessa told Haley. "Sure thing." Haley responded, Tessa then left.

Once Tessa got to the forest she found Fu Dog and Lao Shi hidden in some bushes. "Who's got Jake?" Tessa asked quietly. "The Huns-clan." Lao Shi answered. "What do we do?" Tessa asked them.

"We need to distract those guys and get the kid." Fu Dog replied, Tessa then got an idea. "I'll distract them you guys get Jake." Tessa told them, Tessa went into ninja mode until she was close enough.

"This branch will do." Tessa thought, she then picked up the branch and started to imitate a wild beast. "What is that?" One Huns member asked. "Find out!" Huns Girl ordered, they spread out to search.

"Let's get Jake." Lao Shi said to Fu Dog, once Jake was free from the cage Huns Girl and her goons came back. "Destroy them!" Huns Girl ordered, fight broke out luckily Tessa knocked out Huns Girl.

When the Huns Men and Huns Girl retreated the twins, Fu Dog and Lao Shi headed home. "Thanks for the save sis." Jake said to Tessa, she surprised the three boys by hugging her brother tightly.

"Never scare me like that again! I don't want the Huns-Clan to hurt you!" Tessa scolded Jake, they both new what the Huns-Clan was like since they wanted to hurt magical creatures for no reason.

"I promise to be careful from now on." Jake replied, as the twins hugged it became clear that while Tessa was scared of her family she did love them and didn't want anything to happen to them.

 **Fu Dog pov:** When we got to the twins house Gramps and I stayed for a little while for supper and Haley told us about her day with Tessa. "Sounds like you two had fun." I commented with a smile.

"We did have fun!" Haley replied with a smile. "Okay you three, bed time." Susan told the kids, they didn't want to go to bed but did as told. "Night everyone." The told called to us. "Night." We called back.

"Dad, since you and Fu Dog are here there's something I need to discuss with you." Susan told Gramps. "If this is about Tessa's fear of our family then we already know." Gramps told Susan.

"You do? When did you find out?" Susan asked us. "At the school dance when Jake hugged Tessa." I answered her. "What happened at the dance?" Susan asked me, Gramps told her about the Nyx.

"I can't believe they didn't tell me about that." Susan said with a sigh. "They probably didn't want you to worry." I told Susan. "We must also discuss about today's events." Gramps chimed in.

"What happened today?" Susan asked us, I told her about what happened in the forest Susan was worried but became surprised when I told her that Tessa hugged Jake and scolded him for worrying her.

"So, Tessa's scared of us but she does love us." Susan stated. "It would appear that way." Gramps responded. "So, how can we help Tessa?" Susan asked Gramps, he told Susan of his idea about how to help.

"If you think that's best then alright but I'll do what I can by having family time." Susan told us. "Excellent idea." Gramps replied, so everything was all set for us to help Tessa overcome her fear of dragons.

After talking a little more Gramps and I left Susan's house and headed for the shop once there we found a note from the dragon council. "What could they want?" I asked Gramps who was reading the note.

"Aside from the fact that this reminder of the dragon games they wish for Tessa to attend the games." Gramps explained. "What? Why?" I asked in a shocked voice, this was very unusual and strange.

"They wish to meet with Tessa to see how she's doing and if she's keeping the magical world secret." Gramps told me. "But she's been a great job at keeping the magical world secret." I replied to him.

The only way Tessa get's to stay with her family is if she keeps the magical world a secret from normal humans if she can't her memories will be erased and she'll be sent to live with a normal human family.

"I know but they still wish to make sure the secret is kept safe." Gramps told me, I then thought of something. "Will Tessa be alright around so many dragons?" I asked Gramps, he thought for a moment.

"I'm sure Tessa will be fine but we'll keep a close eye on her just in case." Gramps answered, after that we each went to our rooms. "I sure hope that Tessa will be okay." I thought as I fell asleep in my bed.

 **Finally! New chapter is done! First I don't own the song used in this chapter. Second sorry for the delay in updating. Please review and no flames!**


	4. Magic Unlocked!

**Jake pov:** I'm so psyched about today being mine and Tessa's birthday it's gonna be awesome that I can't wait for the party.

"Tessa! Can you believe that we're turning 14 today?!" I asked Tessa, she looked at me like I had my tail out. "How much sugar did you have this morning?" Tessa asked me, I stopped bouncing.

"I only had a little." I admitted, I'm so excited about our party tonight. "I'm excited for tonight but please try to control yourself." Tessa told me. "I'll try but no promises." I replied to her.

Once we got to Professor Rotwood's class I had try and pay attention but that didn't happen. "Why does he always talk about magical creatures?" Tessa whispered to me, I thought about it.

"It's because he's crazy." I whispered back, we tried to stifle our giggles but everyone laughed when Rotwood fell off his desk. "I knew that would happen." Trixie told us, we just laughed more.

After school Trixie, Spud, Eva and Molly came over to our house to spend part of day with us. "Happy birthday!" They told Tessa and I, we opened our gifts and loved what we got.

I got a cd of my favorite singer and Tessa got a crystal necklace. "Thank you!" Tessa and I said to our friends, we all had fun but soon they had to leave since Mom came home.

"Ready to go kids?" Mom asked us. "Yes!" Haley and I shouted, Tessa just nodded. "Then let's go." Mom replied, we were all going to the magical part of town where Gramps and Fu Dog were.

"Hello children." Gramps greeted us. "Hey kids." Fu Dog called to us. "Hey." We all replied, we went into the restaurant and got pizza after eating Tessa and I opened our gifts they were cool.

Once we got threw with the gifts it was time for cake but before it could be cut the Huns-clan appeared. "What should we do?" I asked Gramps. "We must stop them." Gramps told me.

"DRAGON UP!" I shouted, I changed into my dragon form and Gramps did the same. "Get those dragons!" Huns-Man ordered, the Huns-men tried to fight us but couldn't since we stopped them.

 **Third Person pov:** While Jake and Lao Shi fought the Huns-men Susan, Haley, Tess and Fu Dog hid so they wouldn't be seen by the Huns-clan. "We gotta do something." Fu Dog muttered.

"Mom, you and Haley need to get somewhere safe." Tessa told Susan. "What about you?" Susan asked Tessa. "Don't worry Fu and I got this." Tessa answered, Susan and Haley left the room.

"Ready?" Fu Dog asked Tessa. "Ready when you are." Tessa responded, she put on a mask so the Huns-Clan wouldn't know who she is. "Let's rock." Fu Dog told Tessa, they got in on the fight.

During the fight the Huns-clan was starting to over power the four when that happened Jake got hit pretty badly by Huns-girl. "Time to finish you off." Huns-girl said to Jake, she lifted up her weapon.

Tessa saw what was about to happen and got so angry that she shouted out a spell. "Via Sominus!" Tessa shouted, the spell hit Huns-Girl knocking her out cold. "Whoa." Fu Dog said in awe.

"Let's get out of here." Huns-Man ordered, he picked Huns-girl and left. "I wonder...Via Reformus!" Tessa shouted, the spell made the restaurant change back to normal before the attack.

"Time to go home." Susan told everyone, she was still in shock because of what Tessa did once at home Jake woke up. "What happened?" Jake asked Lao Shi who was looking at Tessa in thought.

"It seems as though Tessa is magic." Lao Shi replied. "What?! How!?" Jake, Tessa and Haley asked. "It would seem that Tessa is a spellbinder." Lao Shi answered. "Like Tara Duncan?" Tessa asked.

Everyone looked at her. "What? It's my favorite show." Tessa told them, she then played an episode of 'Tara Duncan' on t.v. "So, Tessa is now like Tara?" Susan asked Lao Shi, he nodded 'yes'.

"But how can that be? I thought I was non-spell." Tessa asked Lao Shi as she paced. "Non-spell?" Jake asked her. "It means normal human." Tessa explained, she started pacing again.

"So we thought. You must've always had magic but needed something to bring it out." Lao Shi explained. "Like when Huns-girl was about kill Jake." Fu Dog realized. "Exactly." Lao Shi answered.

"How is Tessa gonna be trained?" Haley asked Lao Shi. "I have written the spells down from the show. I could just study them." Tessa suggested. "But you'd have to try the spells." Susan countered.

"That's true. Grandpa are there spellbinders you know?" Tessa asked Lao Shi. "There is one that I know of and she'll be happy to have you as her student." Lao Shi told Tessa. "Great." Tessa replied.

While Susan and Lao Shi talked more about Tessa's training Haley went to play with her dolls, Jake and Fu Dog went to play video games as for Tessa she went to her room to finish her homework.

 **Tessa pov:** I'm so glad to be done with my homework now I just do what I want before I have to go to bed so I decided to practice the spells from 'Tara Duncan' and I started to sing the theme song.

[Play Tara Duncan Theme english version]

[ **Tessa** ]

 _I am a spell binder_

 _And in trouble so deeply_

 _Magical forever_

 _Rescue me (Rescue me)_

 _I am a spell binder_

 _And the power is my choice_

 _Magical forever_

 _'Cause your my voice_

 _Tara Duncan_

 _Tara Duncan!_

I was so busy singing that I hadn't noticed I broke my music box until it hit the floor. "Oh-no! The twins gave me this." I said with sigh, then I remembered one the spells I could use to fix the music box.

"Via Reparias!" I whispered, the spell fixed my music box then I tested it to see if still worked and thankfully it did. "That close. If the twins found out they'd be upset that I broke the music box." I thought.

I wonder how the dragon council will react when they hear that I'm a spellbinder. "It'll surprise 'em that's for sure." I thought, I decided to sing another song to help calm myself down. "I know." I whispered.

[Play Wendy's song from Jake and the Neverland Pirates]

[ **Tessa** ]

 _By the second star that shines_

 _On London down below_

 _Over wind and waves_

 _You hear me now I know_

 _Peter Pan, help us please_

 _We need you wherever you are_

 _Peter Pan, hear my song_

 _By the light of the Never Star_

 _Only you can help us now_

 _Only you can help us now_

 _Peter Pan, help us please_

 _We need you wherever you are!_

I stopped singing and looked at the stars in the night sky. "I hope I can control my new found powers." I whispered, I then got ready for bed since it was a school night and I was very tried from the fight.

I know for sure that things are gonna be even more interesting now that I have magic and that I'll no doubt help Jake protect the magical creatures of New York. "This'll be fun." I muttered in my sleep.

 **? Pov:** I watched as the spellbinder fell asleep and now that I know who she is everything is falling into place. "Do not forget, once the American Dragon is here be sure to trap the spellbinder." I ordered.

"Yes master." The woman replied, once she left the room I looked back at the young spellbinder and knew that she'd be mine. "I'll have Tessa Long as my queen and we'll rule together." I cackled.

Oh yes, Tessa shall belong to me and me alone I won't let anyone else have her for now I shall watch her and prepare her chambers then once I have her I won't let her go. "I will have her." I thought.

 **Gasp! Who is this evil person that want's Tessa? I know but you'll have to wait to find out.**

 **I don't own either songs used in this chapter. Please review and no flames! Tara Duncan is a real** **show.**


	5. Dragon Games!

**Tessa pov:** Today we leave for the Dragon Games and I have to go with Jake to speak to the Dragon Council.

"Hey G, why does the Council want Tessa to come with us?" Jake asked Grandpa. "They wish to see her besides the council will need to know about Tessa's powers." Grandpa answered.

My studies have been going well thanks to my teacher Isabella who's an amazing spellbinder. "Are you ready kids?" Fu Dog asked Jake and I, we got into a magical elevator.

"I don't like this elevator." I thought, I grabbed the bar in the elevator as soon as it started. "I hate this thing!" Jake yelled, he was being jerked around the room then bumped into me.

"You okay?" I asked Jake. "I think I'm gonna hurl." Jake replied, I started rubbing circles on his back to sooth him. "Thanks." Jake said to me. "Your welcome." I responded with a smile.

When the elevator stopped we stepped out and saw a ton of kids who were ready to compete in the games. "I've haven't been around this many dragons since the tests." I thought in worry.

I was really worried about being near so many dragons even though they're kids like Jake and I still I was pretty scared so I grabbed Jake's hand. "Don't worry, I'll win." Jake told me with a smirk.

"Come, it's time to go see the Council." Grandpa told us, we followed him to the temple where the Council was waiting. "Good to see you again Lao Shi." Councilor Kulde said to Grandpa.

It is good to see you all once more." Grandpa replied, after the Council talked with Jake a little he and Fu Dog left to explore that left me and Grandpa to talk to the Council alone.

"It's nice to see you again Tessa. How have been?" Councilor Adam asked me. "It's nice to see you all as well and I've been fine." I replied, four of the Council members smiled at me.

"Have you been keeping the magical community a secret still?" Councilor Chang asked me. "I have been and there's something you should know." I responded, Chang is the only one who doesn't trust me.

"What is it?" Councilor Omina asked me. "I'm a spellbinder." I answered, at first the Council didn't believe me so I showed them. "Via Levitus!" I shouted, the Council levitated a little bit.

"How is the possible?" Councilor Kulde asked me, Grandpa and I told them about how I unlocked my magic on mine and Jake's birthday when the Huns-Clan attacked the restaurant.

"I see, well this changes things." Councilor Kukulkhan told us, it was decided that because I now have magic that I would stay with my family instead of being moved in case the secret got out.

After that Grandpa and I rejoined the Jake and Fu Dog then went to the eat and rest up for the games tomorrow. "Good luck in the games." I told Jake. "Thanks sis." Jake replied, we then fell asleep.

 **Third Person pov:** The next morning the games began after breakfast and everyone is excited about the games. "I hope Jake will be okay." Tessa said in worry. "He'll be fine." Fu Dog replied.

"Fear not Tessa, Jake has been practicing." Lao Shi told Tessa, Jake had won most of the games at the same time as his rival Fred Nerk the Australian Dragon had won some of the games.

"The last game shall be a race and you may choose a partner for this." Councilor Kulde told the competitors, Jake went over to Tessa and dragged her over. "Why me?" Tessa asked Jake.

"We have a better shot at winning together." Jake answered, the race began and the twins worked together to get passed the obstacles in the path then into the tunnel which was dark.

Tessa suddenly got a bad vibe in the tunnel. "Hold up." Tessa told Jake. "What's wrong?" Jake asked Tessa. "Somethings not right." Tessa answered, just as she said that the ground started shaking.

"What's happening!?" Jake shouted, the ground opened up and out came the Dark Dragon. "Hello, Jake and Tessa." Dark Dragon greeted the twins. "The Dark Dragon!" The twins shouted in fear.

The Dark Dragon was bigger then any other dragon. "What do you want?" Jake asked him. "I want you to join me and Tessa as my queen." Dark Dragon answered. " Say What!?" The twins asked.

"My master wants you to help take over the human world and wants Tessa to rule by his side." Councilor Chang told the twins. "Not gonna happen!" Jake shouted. "We won't help you!" Tessa shouted.

"I will have you!" Dark Dragon growled at Tessa, a fight started it the twins vs the Dak Dragon and Chang. "You get Chang." Jake ordered Tessa. "Be careful." Tessa told Jake, the fight began.

"I don't understand, why did you allied yourself with the Dark Dragon?" Tessa asked Chang. "It's because magical creatures have hidden long enough but soon we shall rule." Chang answered.

"So basically you want power of humans?" Tessa asked her. "That's right." Chang answered. "Never gonna happen!" Tessa shouted, with a final attack Chang and Dark Dragon vanished for now.

The twins made it out of the cave and crossed the finish line then told everyone what happened in the caves. "We will find Chang and the Dark Dragon." Councilor Adam told everyone.

"Tessa, we want you to stay close to your brother and Grandfather." Councilor Omina told Tessa. "Yes ma'am." Tessa replied, the games to an end and everyone went back to their homes or countries.

Once the twins, Lao Shi and Fu Dog were back at the shop Fu Dog broke the silence. "I just can't believe that not only is the Dark Dragon real but he wants Tessa as his queen." Fu Dog said out loud.

"Trust me it was a major shock for us." Tessa replied to Fu Dog. "We must be careful now more then ever if the Dark Dragon gets Tessa the world will be in danger." Lao Shi told the twins in worry.

After talking a bit more the twins were walking home in silence when Tessa decided to break it by singing a song that she know would help Jake calm down.

[Play Like a Ruby from Winx Club]

[ **Tessa** ]

 _As you wonder never fear_

 _I'll be right where you are_

 _Everlasting ever near_

 _Like a beacon for your heart_

 _My love will shine for you girl_

 _There are mysteries you may seek_

 _Riddles you may answer_

 _But it's the secret song we speak_

 _It makes my heart a dancer_

 _I love you beyond all treasure_

 _You're a beauty beyond all measure_

 _Just like a ruby shinning_

 _Under the blue sea_

 _Corals are colorful strings_

 _That you feel in a key_

 _Just like a ruby shinning_

 _Under the blue sea_

 _Corals are colorful strings_

 _That you feel in a key_

 _In a key_

 _As you wonder never fear_

 _I"ll be right where you are_

 _Everlasting ever near_

 _Like a beacon for your heart_

 _My love will shine for you girl_

 _There are mysteries you may seek_

 _Riddles you may answer_

 _But it's the secret song we speak_

 _That makes my heart a dancer_

 _I love you beyond all treasure_

 _You're a beauty beyond all measure_

 _Just like a ruby shinning_

 _Under the blue sea_

 _Corals are colorful strings_

 _That you feel in a key_

 _Just like a ruby shinning_

 _Under the blue sea_

 _Corals are colorful strings_

 _That you feel in a key!_

When Tessa was done singing Jake was relaxed thanks to Tessa's soothing voice. "Thanks for that sis." Jake said to Tessa. "Anytime bro." Tessa replied with a smile.

 **Susan pov:** When Jake and Tessa came in Haley and I greeted them with smiles but my smile faded when I felt the somber mood. "What happened?" I asked my kids,

They glanced then nodded at each other. "You remember the story of the Dark Dragon?" Jake asked me. "Yes, why?" I asked Jake, where is this going?

"The Dark Dragon is real." Tessa answered. "W-what do you mean he's real?" I asked Tessa, I was worried about them and what happened at the games.

The twins then told Haley and I everything that happened during the games even the part where the Dark Dragon confessed to wanting Tessa as his queen.

"I won't let him have Tessa!" I growled out, the kids flinched because if there's one thing they know it's never get a mother dragon angry since they are very protective of their kids.

"He won't get me, Mom." Tessa assured me, I calmed down when she said that after that we ate supper then watched a movie it called 'Wolf Children: Ame and Yuki'.

At the end of the movie all of us were crying because it was beautiful. "Alright it's bed time." I told my kids. "Okay." They replied in sleepy voices

None of them argued with me because it's been a very draining day for all of us. "Please let Tessa be safe from the Dark Dragon." I thought sadly.

Before I went to bed I checked on each of my kids and found them all asleep in Tessa's room so I put a blanket over them. "Goodnight kids." I whispered to them.

I went to my room and got in bed I really want to make sure that Tessa's safe from the Dark Dragon because once he sees something he wants he'll stop at nothing to get it especially if that somethings a potential mate for him.

"I must protect my eldest daughter from that monster." I thought, I fell asleep thinking of ways to keep Tessa safe from the Dark Dragon and Chang the former Council member since she's with the Dark Dragon.

 **Alright! New chapter is up sorry if it's short. I don't own the song in this chapter so please review and no flames!**

 **Wolf Children: Ame and Yuki is a real movie.**


	6. New Twins In Town!

**Jake pov:** Today Tessa and I have to go Gramps's shop because of we have to protect someone.

"Who do you we have to protect?" Tessa asked me, we were skateboarding to the shop. "I don't know but they must be important." I replied to her, soon we were at the shop.

"Grandpa? We're here." Tessa called out. "G? You here?" I called out, we looked in back and found Gramps with twin girls. "Grandpa, who're they?" Tessa asked looking at the twins.

"Jake, Tessa, I'd like you to meet Kara and Sara." Gramps told us. "Hi! I'm Sara!" Sara said in a bubbly tone. "I'm Kara." Kara said in a monotone voice. "I'm Tessa and this is Jake." Tessa replied.

"Nice to meet you." I said to them. "Careful, you'll slip on water." Sara told me, I was confused by that then took a step back only to slip. "Jake! Are you okay?" Tessa asked me as she helped me up.

"I'm fine but how'd you know that would happen?" I asked Sara, G explained that Sara and Kara are twin oracles that need to kept safe from trolls. "We'll protect them." I told Gramps.

"We'd better head to school." Tessa reminded me. "School! This'll be fun!" Sara exclaimed, she grabbed Tessa and Kara then dragged them to the school. "Oh, boy." I thought in worry.

Once at school we all went to music class where everyone had to sing a song they learned I did okay now it's Tessa's turn. "You'll ace this." Kara told Tessa. "Okay." Tessa responded.

"The song I've learned is from Phantom of the Opera." Tessa announced, the music started and Tessa sang the song. [Play Learn to be Lonely from Phantom of the Opera]

[ **Tessa** ]

 _Child of the_

 _Wilderness_

 _Born into_

 _Emptiness_

 _Learn to be_

 _Lonely_

 _Learn to find_

 _Your way in_

 _Darkness_

 _Who will be_

 _There for you?_

 _Comfort and_

 _Care for you?_

 _Learn to be_

 _Lonely_

 _Learn to be your_

 _One companion_

 _Never dreamed_

 _Out in the world_

 _There are arms_

 _To hold you_

 _You've always_

 _Known your_

 _Heart was on_

 _It's own_

 _So laugh in_

 _Your loneliness_

 _Child of the_

 _Wilderness_

 _Learn to be_

 _Lonely_

 _Learn how to_

 _Love life that is_

 _Lived alone_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _Learn to be_

 _Lonely_

 _Life can be lived_

 _Life can be loved_

 _Alone!_

When Tessa was done singing everyone had tears in their eyes even Kara did. "Thank you Ms. Long that was lovely." Ms. Honey told Tessa, everyone agreed that her song was pretty yet sad to hear.

 **Third Person pov:** After school was over for the day Jake, Tessa, Sara and Kara went back to Lao Shi's shop for practice but on the way a troll was following them. "Hand them twins over!" The troll ordered.

"Which twins?" Jake asked the troll, he was confused when he saw both twins. "The twin oracles!" Troll 2 ordered. "Can't do that." Tessa replied. "DRAGON UP!" Jake shouted, he fought the trolls.

"Let's go!" Tessa told Sara and Kara, the girls tried to get away when two more trolls showed up. "You're not gettin' away." Troll 3 told them. "Via Paralysis!" Tessa shouted, the trolls were paralyzed.

"Tessa, get us outta here!" Jake ordered Tessa. "Via Transportus!" Tessa shouted, the four twins vanished from the alley then reappeared in Lao Shi's shop. "Good job!" Sara complemented Tessa.

"Very nice." Kara told Tessa. "Thanks." Tessa replied with a smile. "Hey kids." Fu Dog greeted them. "Hey where's Gramps?" Jake asked Fu. "He had some things to do." Fu answered Jake.

"What now?" Tessa asked Jake, before he could answer. "How 'bout we go to the hockey game?" Fu suggested. "We have to keep the twins safe." Tessa reminded Fu. "It'll be fun." Fu coaxed Jake.

"Let's go to the game." Jake told the group, so they left the shop and went to the hockey game on the magical side of town during the game everyone had to avoid being hit the puck which was a bolder.

"Why can't they use a normal puck?" Tessa asked nervously. "Because it's more fun for the players if they use a bolder." Kara said bluntly, they ducked when a bolder came their way. "Yikes." Tessa thought.

When the middle of the game started Sara had a vision. "The trolls are coming." Sara happily told Tessa. "Then we'd better move." Tessa told Jake. "Right, let's-" Jake started but was cut off. "Uh-oh." Fu said.

"Get them!" Troll 4 shouted, Jake changed into his dragon form and started to fight two of the trolls while Tessa took on the other two. "Got 'em!" Troll 4 told his brothers. "NO!" Tessa shouted in worry.

Jake and Tessa went after the trolls. "Give our friends back!" Tessa ordered the trolls. "I don't think so." Troll 1 replied. "Via Sominus!" Tessa shouted, she knocked out two of the trolls. "DRAGON UP!" Jake called out.

The trolls fought Jake while Tessa helped Sara and Kara. "You two okay?" Tessa asked the twins. "Just fine/super." Kara and Sara answered. "That's good." Tessa sighed in relief, soon the fight was over.

Fu had called the cops to take the trolls away. "Looks like you'll be alright now." Jake said to Sara and Kara. "Looks that way." Sara replied, Jake went back to Fu Dog and Lao Shi was appeared during the fight.

"Tessa, we need to tell you something." Kara told Tessa. "What is it?" Tessa asked her, Sara and Kara looked at each other and nodded before looking Tessa. "You need to listen carefully." Kara told Tessa.

"What starts out happy ends tragedy." Sara started. "A choice you'll have to make." Kara cut in. "To help change the fates of the ones you love." Sara and Kara said together. "What does that mean?" Tessa asked.

"Something will happen soon and only you can stop it." Kara started. "But your choice will come with a heavy price." Sara finished with serious tone. "Thanks for the heads up." Tessa responded before leaving.

As Tessa walked back home with her brother she kept thinking of what Sara and Kara told her. "Whatever happens, I'll make the right choice." Tessa thought as she held her brother's hand in comfort.

 **Kara pov:** After Jake and Tessa left Sara and I started to walk home. "Do you think Tessa will be alright?" Sara asked me, I knew she was worried about our new friend I was worried about her too.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." I replied to Sara. "But what if he wins and Tessa joins him?" Sara asked me. "We both know that Tessa will make the right choice." I answered. "I know but still." Sara trailed off.

"Listen, Tessa will make the right choice even though it will hurt her and her family but in the end they will be reunited." I told Sara. "You're right but I just hope she can handle it." Sara replied sadly.

We got home and told our mother of our adventure and of the vision we had of Tessa's future. "I'm sure she'll do what's best for her family." Mother told us. "We know she will." I replied to Mother.

Sara and I went to our room after eating supper and got ready for bed. "Sara." I started. "Yes, Kara?" Sara asked me. "How 'bout a song?" I asked her. "Sure." Sara replied with a smile, we sat on her bed.

We picked a song that we knew would go with the future events we saw for Tessa and her family so we started to sing it. [Play Soon you'll come home from All Dogs go to Heaven]

[ **Sara and Kara** ]

 _All I have is a_

 _Picture in my_

 _Mind how it_

 _Would be_

 _If we were_

 _Together_

 _Let's pretend that_

 _You're far away_

 _Let's say you write_

 _To me_

 _And you_

 _Promise in_

 _Your letter_

 _That you'll_

 _Come home_

 _Come home_

 _To my heart_

 _When you come_

 _Home, we'll_

 _Never be apart_

 _If I keep_

 _Dreaming of you,_

 _Start believing it's_

 _True_

 _Soon you'll come_

 _Home, soon_

 _You'll come home_

 _Soon you'll_

 _Come home_

 _To my heart_

 _(Music)_

 _Soon you'll come_

 _Home, home to_

 _My heart_

 _Soon you'll come_

 _Home, home to_

 _My heart_

 _If I believe!_

Once Sara and I stopped singing we hugged each other. "I hope Tessa will be alright." Sara whispered. "She's strong and smart, she'll be fine." I whispered back, we let go then fell asleep holding each other's hands tightly.

"I know Tessa will be fine and that she'll be reunited with her family once she's done with her mission." I thought before drifting off into dreamland visions of Tessa with her seven new friends working together.

 **Finally! New chapter is done! I wonder what'll happen to Tessa in the future you'll have to wait to find out. I don't own either songs used in this chapter.**

 **Please review and no flames!**


	7. Tessa's Thoughts!

**Tessa pov:** Today my teacher Isabella was training me but I was having a hard time focusing on the lesson.

"Tessa? Is everything alright?" Isabella asked me, I shook my head. "Sorry! I guess I'm still thinking about what Sara and Kara told me." I replied. "What did they tell you?" Isabella asked me.

I told about the prophecy that they told me. "I can tell it's more then that." Isabella stated, I gave in told her about my fears of my family and everything that's magical even though I love them.

"I have an idea for today's exercise." Isabella told me. "What is it?" I asked her, we sat crisscross. "I want you to close your eyes and focus on what you hear." Isabella told me, I then heard music.

"Where is it coming from?" I thought, the music was soothing and as it became louder I heard Isabella's voice, she was singing. [Play Here Comes A Thought from Steven Universe]

[ **Isabella** ]

 _Take a moment to_

 _Think of just,_

 _Flexibility, love and trust._

 _Take a moment to_

 _Think of just,_

 _Flexibility, love and trust._

 _Here comes a thought,_

 _That might alarm you._

 _What someone said,_

 _And how it harmed you._

 _Something you did,_

 _That failed to be charming._

 _Things that you said,_

 _Are suddenly swarming._

 _And, ooh..._

 _You're losing sight,_

 _You're losing touch._

 _All these little things,_

 _Seem to matter so much._

 _That they confuse you,_

 _That I might lose you._

 _Take a moment,_

 _Remind yourself to,_

 _Take a moment and_

 _Find yourself._

 _Take a moment to_

 _Ask yourself if,_

 _This is how we fall apart?_

 _But it's not, but it's not, but it's not,_

 _But it's not, but it's not!_

 _It's okay, it's okay, it's okay,_

 _It's okay, it's okay._

 _You got nothing, got nothing,_

 _Got nothing, got nothing to fear_

 _I'm here, I'm here, I'm here._

[ **Tessa** ]

 _Here comes a thought,_

 _That might alarm me._

 _What someone said,_

 _And how it harmed me._

 _Something I did,_

 _That failed to be_

 _Charming._

 _Things that I said,_

 _Are suddenly swarming._

 _And, ooh..._

 _I'm losing sight,_

 _I'm losing touch._

 _All these little things,_

 _Seem to matter so much,_

 _That they confuse me..._

[ **Both** ]

 _That I might lose me._

 _Take a moment,_

 _Remind yourself to,_

 _Take a moment and_

 _Find yourself_

 _Take a moment and_

 _Ask yourself if_

 _This is how_

 _We fell apart?_

 _But it's not, but it's not, but it's not,_

 _But it's not, but it's not!_

 _It's okay, it's okay, it's okay,_

 _It's okay, it's okay._

 _I got nothing, got nothing,_

 _Got nothing, got nothing to fear..._

 _I'm here, I'm here, I'm here._

 _And it was just a thought, just a thought,_

 _Just a thought, just a thought, just a thought._

 _It's okay, it's okay, it's okay,_

 _It's okay, it's okay._

 _We can watch, we can watch,_

 _We can watch, we can watch_

 _Them go by._

 _From here,_

 _From here, from here._

[ **Tessa** ]

 _Take a moment to_

 _Think of just,_

 _Flexibility, love and trust._

 _Take a moment to_

 _Think of just,_

 _Flexibility, love and trust._

When Isabella and I stopped singing I felt whole lot better. "That will be all for today." Isabella told me. "Okay and thanks." I replied to her, I then left for home while humming the song we just sang since I loved it.

 **Third Person pov:** When Tessa got home she hugged Jake and Haley which startled them. "What's the hug for?" Jake asked Tessa. "Just because." Tessa answered. "Don't question the hug!" Haley told Jake.

That got them all laughing after they settled down the kids watched a movie then played video games. "I'm home!" Susan shouted. "Welcome back!" The kids shouted back, they helped with the grocery's.

"Today was exhausting." Susan said as she lied down. "Then you just relax while we make supper." Tessa told her Mom. "Are you sure?" Susan asked them. "Yes!" The kids replied in sync, they got to work.

Jake, Tessa and Haley worked together to make a huge pizza with toppings that each of them liked. "This is gonna be yummy!" Haley said with a giggle. "No kidding." Jake and Tessa said in agreement.

Soon the pizza was done and Tessa cut it then put some on a plate and gave it to Susan. "Thanks kids." Susan said to them. "You're welcome." The kids replied, they all ate pizza and watched movies.

After eating the kids went to do their homework but Tessa stopped. "Mom." Tessa started. "Yes, Tessa?" Susan asked. "I love you." Tessa said before kissing her Mom, she then went to her room.

Susan was needless to say stunned by Tessa's actions but smiled anyway. "She's starting to open up to us." Susan thought, later that night Susan went to check on the kids and saw that they were playing.

"Kids, time for bed." Susan told them. "Okay." The kids replied, Tessa and Jake left Haley's room to get changed into their pj's then got into their beds. "Night!" The kids called to their Mom and each other.

Once the kids were asleep Susan went to her room and looked at the calendar. "It's almost the anniversary since Johnathan left." Susan whispered sadly, she was now worried about the kids.

Jake and Tessa were hard to deal with when the anniversary came up but since Haley had never met their father she didn't know what to think about Johnathan. "What should I do?" Susan thought.

Susan sighed but decided to deal with the twins when the anniversary came closer then got into bed and fell asleep thinking of plans on how to keep Jake and Tessa busy so they'd forget the pain they had felt.

 **Johnathan pov:** It's been to long since I've seen my kids Jake and Tessa but now I another daughter who's no doubt a dragon like Susan. "But Tessa isn't so I'll be taking her." I thought with a smirk.

Once I found out that Tessa was only non-dragon in the family I've been coming up with plans to get her to come live with me but knowing Susan she'll try and stop Tessa from living with me.

"Unless Tessa agrees to live with me I'll have to kidnap her." I whispered, I don't want to kidnap Tessa but I will if I have to. "But Tessa wouldn't want to stay in a house full of dragons." I thought.

But for now I better keep a low profile so the Dragon council, Susan and Lao Shi don't find out that I'm here otherwise they'll try to stop me from getting my only real daughter to leave with me.

Ever since the Dragon council found out that I knew about the magical world they've been trying to find me so they try to erase my memories but I've been able to outsmart them each time.

But since I'm back in New York they might use Jake against me to capture me and then they'll erase my memories or worse they might use Tessa against me knowing that I wouldn't hurt her.

"I've outsmarted them once and I can do it again." I thought, I went to the hotel and checked in then went to my room got into bed and began to plan to make sure I get my Tessa to live with me.

 **Uh-oh, Johnathan is back and he want's his eldest daughter! Will Tessa leave with him? Find out in the next chapter also I don't own the song used in this chapter.**

 **Please review and no flames!**


	8. Johnathan's Move!

**Jake pov:** Today I have a strange feeling that something's going to happen today but I don't know what.

"-ake? JAKE!" Tessa shouted into my ear. "OW! What?" I asked Tessa, she looked at me with her hands on her hips. "Quit spacing out and let's go." Tessa replied, we went to the park.

"Sorry I spaced but I think something's going to happen." I told Tessa. "It's a nice day out today so what could happen?" Tessa asked me, I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Hey, yo Jakie, Tessa!" Trixie called out. "Hey, Trixie." I called back. "What's up mama Trixie?" Tessa asked her, Trixie explained how Spud was about to try a 380 skate move.

"Spud are you sure you can handle it?" I asked Spud. "I'm sure dude so don't worry." Spud replied. "Be careful okay." Tessa gently ordered, she gave Spud a kiss for good luck.

"I-I'll be okay." Spud told Tessa, Spud went up to the top of the ramp then went down to gain speed when he had enough Spud did a kickflip then managed to do the 380 move.

"Alright, Spud! Way to go!" Everyone cheered, Spud then walked over to us and Tessa kissed him again for being careful. "I-I...um." Spud said before fainting. "What?" Tessa asked me.

"He'll be okay." I replied to her, after the park Tessa and I went to Grandpa's shop for training then helped watched the shop. "Tessa, you get the feeling someone's watching us?" I asked her.

"Now that you mention it, I have been feeling like someone's been watching us." Tessa answered. "But why?" I asked her. "I'm not sure." Tessa replied to me, we put our guard up in case.

When we left the shop Tessa and I held hands so we wouldn't be separated and kept a sharp eye out for anything that could attack us. "Maybe we're being paranoid." Tessa told me.

"Maybe, but let's not take any chances." I replied to her. "Via Transportus!" Tessa called out, we vanished from the street and into the house where we finally felt safe for a little bit.

 **Third Person pov:** When Jake and Tessa vanished Johnathan stepped out into the open. "So, Tessa isn't as normal as I thought. At least she's not a dragon." Johnathan muttered, he left the scene.

"I must get Tessa away from the house and I know just how to do it." Johnathan thought, he sent Tessa message to meet him in the park at midnight to which she replied with 'Fine' then hung up.

A few hours later it was a minute to midnight and Tessa came on time and waited for her father. "Where is he?" Tessa thought. "Hello, Tessa." Johnathan greeted. "What do you want?" Tessa asked.

"Never one to beat around the bush right?" Johnathan asked Tessa. "Get to the reason of why your here or I'm leaving." Tessa replied. "I want you to live with me." Johnathan told Tessa.

Tessa froze at his words. "What did you say?" Tessa asked slowly. "I want to live with me instead of your mother." Johnathan replied. "After you hurt Mom? I don't think so." Tessa responded.

"I don't think you have a choice. Why would want to live with dragons?" Johnathan asked Tessa. "I love them! Why would I want to live with the man who abandoned our family?" Tessa retorted.

Johnathan was starting to angry. "I didn't want to live with monsters who could've attacked me anytime they wanted and I know your scared of your Mother's family." Johnathan explained.

"I'm working to get past my fear and I love Mom's side of the family unlike you." Tessa replied, Johnathan lost it and attacked Tessa. "You're coming with me and your gonna like it!" Johnathan shouted.

"NO! You can't even control your temper so I'm not going with you!" Tessa responded, she kicked her Father off her and a storm started this gave Tessa an idea to distract her Father until help came.

"I have a song for you and I think you like it." Tessa told Johnathan, music started to play and the storm helped add effect. [Play You'll never win my love from Jem and the Holograms]

[ **Tessa** ]

 _You'll never win my love_

 _Coming on so strong_

 _You'll never win my love_

 _You're going at it all wrong_

 _You'll never win my love_

 _Acting cruel and mean_

 _You'll never win my love_

 _Unless you change your routine_

 _If you abuse me,_

 _You'll only lose me_

 _You'll never make me care_

 _Give me a rough time,_

 _You'll have a tough time_

 _You'll never get anywhere_

 _What are you thinking of_

 _When you act unkind_

 _You'll never win my love_

 _Without a new frame of mind_

 _If you abuse me,_

 _You'll only lose me_

 _You'll never win my love!_

When Tessa stopped singing Johnathan was down for the count. "You little brat." Johnathan wheezed out. "Johnathan Long! You are under arrest." The magic police told Johnathan as they put cuffs on him.

 **Susan pov:** When I spotted Tessa I ran to her along with Jake, Haley, Dad and Fu Dog. "Tessa! Baby are you alright?" I asked my eldest daughter. "I'm fine but I have a few bruises." Tessa answered me.

"So, that's Dad? Why did he attack Tessa?" Haley asked me, the police came over asked Tessa the same thing so she told us about how Johnathan wanted her to live with him but she refused to go.

"Dad sure has changed over the years." Jake commented, I saw that he was holding Tessa's hand and that Tessa squeezed his hand for comfort because she was shaking from the fight. "Tessa." I thought.

"Let us return home." Dad told us, we all agreed that it was best if he and Fu spent the night once the kids were back in their rooms I talked with Dad. "You were right." I told Dad, he looked at me.

"Right about what?" Dad asked me. "I shouldn't have married a human." I replied. "Susan, I know you are upset over this but if you hadn't married Johnathan you would not have the kids now." Dad said.

He was right if I hadn't married Johnathan then I wouldn't have my three wonderful kids now. "I see your point. What's going to happen to Johnathan?" I asked my Dad, he thought for a minute.

"That will be up to us and the Dragon Council to decided Johnathan's fate." Dad told me. "I see. Well, we'd better get some sleep." I replied. "Agreed." Dad said in agreement, he went to the guest room.

I then checked on the kids who I found were in Tessa's room fast asleep and snuggled up together I smiled at them and took a picture. "Good night my little flames." I whispered to my kids, they smiled at my voice.

After that I went to my own room and got into bed thinking of a suitable punishment for Johnathan because he hurt one of my babies and I won't forgive him for hurting Tessa the strongest one of us all.

I thought of Tessa being strong since she fought against her Father and told him the truth because he did abandoned us when we needed him the most but he hates us while Tessa doesn't she loves us.

Once I thought of the perfect punishment for Johnathan I laid down in my bed and started to fall fast asleep thinking of what tomorrow would bring for my family and I hopefully it won't be bad.

 **Yikes! Johnathan attacked Tessa but good thing she stopped him! I don't own the song used in this chapter, so please review and no flames!**


	9. Love Cruise!

**Tessa pov:** So, it's been a few weeks since Dad attacked me and since Rose found out about Jake being a dragon.

"Can you believe Kyle Wilkins asked me to the love cruise?" Trixie asked me, I smiled at her but I hope she doesn't seasick. "I'm happy that Spud is taking me." I replied with smile.

"You and Spud do make a good couple." Trixie told me, we giggled at this. "Thanks, I have to go." I told Trixie with a wave, I got to Grandpa's shop and went to the back.

"Jake, Tessa, this combat smoke simulation requires complete focus and con-" Grandpa started to say, we both looked at Jake. "She's my beau." Jake said to a photo of Rose.

"Young dragon! I am trying to show you and Tessa a valuable training tool and you are talking nonsense about who your beau!" Grandpa shouted in frustration, I was trying not to laugh.

"Rose is my beau after all we've been through and our love that's taboo going on the love cruise me and my beau!" Jake replied in rhyme, after that I lost it and started laughing.

"Enough rhyming!" Grandpa shouted out, I calmed down and got back to the lesson but Jake messed it up by thinking of Rose again. "Better run." I whispered to Jake, he nodded.

After the lesson I went to Trixie's house and we got ready for the love cruise. "Here, to help make sure you don't get seasick." I told Trixie. "Thank you home girl." Trixie responded.

We got to the docks where Spud and Kyle were waiting for us. "Ready?" Spud asked me, I smiled shyly. "Always." I replied with a smile, we got the cruise then went to ball room.

Spud and I danced for a while before we ate some of the food after that we went outside for a little while. "Tessa, I have something to confess." Spud told me, I became worried.

"What is it?" I asked him, before Spud could say anything Rose came by and shot Spud with one of Cupid's love arrows. "Spud! Are you okay?" I asked Spud, he looked at me.

"Tessa, it's over!" Spud told me, I started to tear up. "W-what do you mean?" I asked Spud. "I mean you deserve better." Spud answered, music started to play and I knew the song.

[Play It can't be over from Monster High Boo York Boo York]

[ **Spud** ]

 _Look at you, and_

 _Look at me_

 _You deserve everything,_

 _You're royalty_

 _I'm just an average guy,_

 _Oh yes it's true_

 _I know just what to do_

 _And it comes down to me_

 _And you_

 _I hate to have this_

 _Happen, the way it has to_

 _Happen_

 _What I thought was_

 _Perfect matching was a_

 _Perfect mismatch_

 _And I think I owe it to_

 _You to set you free_

 _'Cause you'll be better,_

 _Better off without me_

 _We gotta get real and_

 _Leave this alone (alone)_

 _We don't go together_

 _We're so wrong for each_

 _Other_

 _You're a royal ghoul and_

 _I'm an average joke (oh)_

 _You gotta understand_

 _That we have to break_

 _Up_

 _Sorry it's over_

 _Sorry it's over_

 _Sorry it's over_

 _Sorry it's over_

 _You and I we're so_

 _Wrong, we're not perfect_

 _After all_

 _And everybody knows,_

 _Everybody knows that_

 _This is the end_

 _Overtime, I held you_

 _Back_

 _You're just to good for me_

 _And I know that's a_

 _Fact_

 _This relationship, has_

 _Turned to stone_

 _I should get going now_

 _I'm better off leaving_

 _You alone_

[ **Tessa** ]

 _Don't back away from me,_

 _This isn't like you_

 _What's gotten into you? Tell_

 _Me, who said what to you_

 _To make you do this? Think_

 _For a minute_

 _I don't care what other's have_

 _To say about us, and neither_

 _Should you_

[ **Spud and Tessa** ]

 _We gotta get real (no)_

 _And leave it alone_

 _(Don't leave me alone)_

 _We don't go together_

 _We're so wrong for each_

 _Other_

 _You're a royal ghoul and_

 _I'm an average joke (No)_

 _You gotta understand_

 _That we have to break_

 _Up_

 _Sorry it's over_

 _This can't be over_

 _Sorry it's over_

 _This can't be over_

 _You and I we're so wrong_

 _We're not perfect after_

 _All_

 _And everybody knows,_

 _Everybody knows that_

 _This is the end_

[ **Tessa** ]

 _This hurts, inside of me_

 _Why do you think this_

 _Is the way it has to be_

 _Look at the picture, we're not_

 _Breakin' up you're perfect for_

 _Me, you see_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh whoa_

 _You and I we're meant_

 _To be, as one_

[ **Spud and Tessa** ]

 _I'm really sorry, But_

 _We're done_

 _Sorry it's over_

 _Sorry it's over_

 _Sorry it's over_

 _This can't be over_

 _You and I we're so_

 _Wrong, we're not perfect_

 _After all_

 _And everybody knows_

 _Everybody knows, that_

 _This is the end_

 _This is the end_

 _This is the end_

 _This is the end_

 _This is the end!_

When Spud and I stopped singing I had tears streaming down my face as I watched Spud leave to go inside. "I knew having a boyfriend would end up in heartache." I whispered.

 **Third Person pov:** As Tessa ran to find a place to hide until the cruise was over she ran into her brother. "Tessa? What's wrong?" Jake asked Tessa in worry.

"Spud just broke my heart." Tessa said with a sob. "What do you mean?" Jake asked her, Tessa told Jake about what happened and the song that played.

"I think I know where Rose got the arrows." Jake replied. "Where?" Tessa asked him. "From me." Jake answered, Tess was confused by her brother.

Jake then explained how he 'borrowed' Cupid's love arrows to use on Rose so she wouldn't break up with him. "Turns out Gramps asked Rose to ignore me." Jake finished explaining.

"This was your fault!" Tessa said. "I know but I'll fix it!" Jake replied to her. "I'll help you." Tessa told him, she was upset at what Jake did but forgave him.

The twins managed to find Rose and while Tessa distracted her by talking Jake got the arrows and used one to change Rose back to nice from mean.

"What happened?" Rose asked the twins, Jake told Rose what had happened but forgave him then went to help Spud by using another arrow. "Spud? Wanna dance?" Tessa asked Spud.

"Sure." Spud replied to her, they went to the dance floor. "Did I say something to hurt you?" Spud asked Tessa. "It did hurt but not anymore." Tessa replied.

She explained what Jake had done and while Spud was upset about that, Spud was more worried that Tessa would hate him for hurting her while under a spell.

"In case you're wondering, I'm not mad." Tessa told Spud. "You're not?" Spud asked Tessa. "Nope. I know you didn't mean to hurt me since you under a spell." Tessa replied.

They smiled and kissed, while Spud and Tessa kissed they didn't know that Jake, Trixie, Kyle and Rose were watching. "Finally! They get together!" Trixie exclaimed.

"They finally told each other." Jake added in, they smiled at the couple. "How come they waited so long?" Kyle asked Trixie, he wanted to know the reason.

"Spud and Tessa were both to shy to admit they liked each other." Trixie answered. "How long have they liked each other?" Rose asked Jake, she wanted to know.

"Since first grade." Jake answered her, just then a slow song came on and everyone danced to the final song of the evening. "Maybe I was wrong about boyfriends." Tessa thought.

 **Spud pov:** After the cruise got back to the docks I kissed Tessa goodnight then parted ways with her and headed for home and prepped myself to tell my folks.

"I really love Tessa since she's so kind, sweet and pretty." I thought with a smile, Tessa always accepted my weird hobbies and myself since I'm strange.

Once I got home I told my parents that Tessa and I were a couple. "Nice job son." Dad told me. "I've always liked Tessa, she is a keeper." Mom told me.

I'm glad that my parents are okay with Tessa being my girl. Everyone I know had always wondered when I'd tell Tessa about how I felt about her but I had been scared.

Scared that she'd reject me but she felt the same way for me and we admitted it to the whole school and everyone was happy for us even Jake was okay.

"Tessa and I will be happy together I just know it." I whispered, I got into bed thinking about what to do for mine and Tessa's first date.

"She like simple things so maybe a picnic." I thought as I fell asleep thinking about a nice date with my new girlfriend and hoping it'll go smoothly.

 **Finally new chapter! Sorry for the wait! I don't own the song used for this chapter so please review and no flames!**


	10. Midnight Witch!

**Haley pov:** I'm so excited to see my friend Lacey become a midnight witch and Tessa is taking me to Lacey's house.

"I'm guessing your super excited to see Lacey, right?" Tessa asked me. "Of course I am! Lacey is going to become a midnight witch and I can't wait for the party!" I exclaimed happily.

We got to Lacey's house and I saw Ruby, Jade, Mia, Lily, Cleo and Amber talking to each other. "Hey girls!" I called out. "Hi Haley! Hi Tessa!" They called back, we smiled at them.

"Haley, Tessa! I'm so happy you guys made it!" Lacey said to us. "We wouldn't miss this for anything, right Tessa?" I asked my sister. "Of course! This'll be fun!" Tessa replied with a smile.

After talking, eating and playing games it was now time for the real fun to begin. "Ready Lacey?" I asked her. "Ready Haley!" Lacey replied with excitement, we all gathered around the cauldron.

Before we began Lacey changed mine and Tessa's outfits to witches dress only in our favorite colors then started the song and dance. [Play The Broomstick Dance from Sofia the First]

[ **All the girls** ]

 _Now is the time in the cauldronation_

 _When we dance around in celebration_

 _A little witchy groove_

 _Full of eerie spooky moves_

 _Come swirl with us and twirl with us_

 _Join this magic dance sensation_

 _It's the broomstick dance_

 _Full of spells and chants_

 _If all goes without a hitch_

 _Soon we'll have a midnight witch_

 _The broomstick dance_

 _The broomstick dance_

 _Dance!_

 _(Music)_

 _Now we skip to the left_

 _And slide to the right_

 _As the day slips away into the night_

 _Let's dance around her stick_

 _To give this broom some extra zoom_

 _So we can fly at the speed of light_

 _It's the broomstick dance_

 _Full of spells and chants_

 _If all goes without a hitch_

 _Soon we'll have a midnight witch_

 _The broomstick dance_

 _The broomstick dance_

 _The broomstick dance!_

When we stopped singing Lacey casted her spell and her new broom was ready for flying. "Tessa, can I take Haley for a ride on my broomstick?" Lacey asked her. "Just be careful." Tessa responded, I smiled at sis.

 **Third Person pov:** While everyone was having fun at Lacey's party no one noticed two little wizards spying on the girls. "I can't believe we weren't invited!" Sky said sadly, he was very upset about this.

"You know we weren't invited because we pick on Lacey." Riven replied, the boys knew they should've been nicer to Lacey since they wanted to go to her party. "I think it's time for some payback." Riven said.

"Let's do it!" Sky replied with a smirk, the boys decided to have some fun by hexing Lacey's broom. "What's going on!?" Lacey and Haley shouted. "OH NO!" Tessa shouted in worry, she used her magic.

Tessa brought Lacey and Haley down safely. "What happened?" Amber asked Lacey. "Someone hexed my broom." Lacey answered. "Who could've done that?" Haley asked her. "I dunno." Lacey replied.

Just then the food came to life and started chasing the girls. "Why is this happening?!" Jade asked/shouted. "Whoever's hexing stuff must be close by!" Ruby yelled. "That's it!" Tessa and Haley said.

Haley used her powers. "Eyes of the dragon." Haley whispered, she looked around and saw Sky and Riven behind some bushes. "Tessa, over there." Haley shouted, Tessa looked to where she was pointing.

"Via Levitus!" Tessa shouted out. "Hey!" Sky and Riven whined, Tessa lifted them up then set them down. "Sky and Riven! We should've known." Cleo said with anger in her voice, the girls were very mad.

"Um, who're these two?" Haley asked Lacey. "Sky and Riven go to school with us and mess with everyone." Lacey explained. "Why're you two here?" Tessa asked Riven. "Because we weren't invited." Riven said.

"I told you two that if you wanted to come then you had to be to Lacey." Cleo told them. "Hang on a sec, I was going to invite you guys. But you pulled that prank on me." Lacey told Sky and Riven.

"Prank? What prank?" Sky asked her. "The water balloon prank." Lacey replied. "We didn't do that since Sky and I were at lunch." Riven told Lacey. "If you didn't that prank then who did?" Haley asked him.

"We did." Amber admitted. "Why would you pull a prank on Lacey?" Tessa asked her. "If Lacey thought that Sky and Riven played a prank on her then she wouldn't invite them." Cleo answered Tessa.

"Why didn't you want Sky and Riven to come?" Lacey asked Cleo. "Because they're always messing with you." Jade replied. "We apologized for our last prank weeks ago." Riven told Jade. "Yeah!" Sky said.

"Lacey, we're sorry about this." Ruby apologized. "Sky, Riven. We're sorry." Jade, Ruby, Amber and Cleo told them. "That's okay." Sky and Riven replied with smiles. "Now that that's taken care of." Tessa started.

"Let's party!" Haley finished, the music started up and the kids danced along. "This is the best party ever!" Haley shouted. "No kidding!" Tessa said in agreement, they danced the night away with the others.

 **Tessa pov:** After all that dancing I'm ready to keel over but I knew that couldn't happen until Haley and I got home. "That party was fun." Haley said with a yawn. "Totally was." I replied as I yawned.

Both us went right to our rooms and got ready to sleep. "Thankfully it's the weekend." I whispered, this meant Haley and I could sleep in for a while once I was in bed I lied down for a little bit but couldn't sleep.

"I know what to do." I thought, I then went to the music box Grandpa got me and turned it on so I could sing the lullaby to help me fall asleep. [Play Avaloran Lullaby from Elena of Avalor]

[ **Tessa** ]

 _Evening soon is falling_

 _So rest your weary head_

 _Don't cry, little baby_

 _Sleep tight in your bed_

 _The jaquins all are nestling_

 _Way up in the trees_

 _The scent of of spring time flowers_

 _Is floating on the breeze_

 _The full moon is a-shining_

 _In the sky above_

 _Hush now little darling_

 _Bundled up with love!_

I felt a pair of little arms wrap around me so I looked and saw Haley curled up next to me. "I love you Tessa." Haley whispered to me. "I love you to." I whispered back to her, I snuggled closer to my sister.

Soon we both drifted off to dream land where our dreams were full of happiness and we were safe. "I love my family so much." I thought to myself, I dreamed of how we'd play together and we were happy.

 **I'm so sorry for not updating in while! But here's a new chapter and sorry if it's short. I don't own either songs used in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	11. Nigel The Wizard!

**Jake pov:** Today all the girls were in an uproar about some new exchange student from England.

"Just who is this new kid?" Spud asked Trixie. "Do I look like I know?" Trixie replied. "He's name is Nigel and he's a very popular guy." Tessa told us, we looked at her.

"How do you know that?" Rose asked Tessa. "I heard the principle say his name and he's over there." Tessa replied, we looked to where she was pointing and Nigel.

Nigel was in the middle of a large group of girls who were fawning over him. "I don't like the looks of this guy." I thought, Nigel then looked our way and stared at Tessa.

Before he could make his way over the bell rang. "Let's get to music class." Kyle told us, we followed him to the music room and I made sure to sit on my sister's left.

"Alright class today we have a new student." Ms. Honey told us, just then Nigel came in. "Hello everyone." Nigel greeted us, Ms. Honey then told Nigel to pick a partner.

"I'd like to sing with her." Nigel said with a smile, everyone looked at Tessa. "Very well, Ms. Long." Ms. Honey responded, Tessa went up to the stage and stood next to Nigel.

"Ready to sing?" Nigel asked Tessa, she was nervous about him. "I-I guess so." Tessa stammered, the music started and they sang. [Play Feel free to have fun from Elena of Avalor]

[ **Nigel** ]

 _You and I will only be young once_

 _Let's not act like we're already old_

 _Working hard is so terribly tiring_

 _Let's put all those worries on hold_

 _If you take a good look all around you_

 _There's a kingdom for us to explore_

 _You'll see sights which will surely astound you_

 _Starting with the guy giving the tour_

 _So take my hand_

 _Come and dance cross the land_

 _Spend a day in the sun_

 _For your sake_

 _You must take a small break_

 _And feel free to have fun_

 _(Music)_

 _It is so very tough for a royal_

 _Oh, I know just what you're going through_

 _Let me save you from all of that toil_

 _A day off must be was overdue_

[ **Tessa** ]

 _I'll take your hand_

 _And we'll dance cross the land_

 _Spend a day in the sun_

[ **Nigel** ]

 _For your sake_

 _You can take a small break_

[ **Tessa and Nigel** ]

 _And feel free to have fun_

[ **Tessa** ]

 _A little tour_

[ **Nigel** ]

 _See the shore and much more_

[ **Tessa** ]

 _Spend a day in the sun_

[ **Nigel** ]

 _Such a day in the sun_

 _Stay awhile and we'll step out in style_

[ **Tessa and Nigel** ]

 _Feelin' free to have fun_

[ **Nigel** ]

 _Feel free to have fun_

[ **Tessa** ]

 _I feel free_

[ **Nigel** ]

 _Feel free_

[ **Tessa and Nigel** ]

 _To have fun!_

After Tessa and Nigel were done singing everyone was clapping for them but I didn't like how Nigel was flirting with my sister especially since Tessa's dating Spud. "I have to keep Nigel away!" I thought in worry.

 **Third Person pov:** During lunch time Jake was spying on Nigel who talking to someone on his cell. "Ear of the dragon." Jake whispered, his left ear turned into a dragon ear and he could hear Nigel's voice.

"Yes, I found her. Don't worry, it'll be easy to convince Tessa to come with me and once she says yes everything will be fine." Nigel said into his cell. "He's after my sister! No way is he taking her." Jake thought.

Jake went back to his friends and told Rose, Spud, Trixie and Tessa what Nigel had said. "But why is he after Tessa?" Spud asked Jake. "And where does he think he's taking Tessa?" Trixie asked in worry.

"I don't know but we'd better keep an eye on him." Jake answered. "I think it's best if Tessa sticks close to me." Rose told Jake, he and Tessa agreed since Rose and Tessa have some classes together.

Once it time for class Rose made sure to keep Tessa close to her whenever Nigel tried to get near or talk to her. "I want to talk to Tessa alone." Nigel told Rose. "Can't let you do that." Rose replied.

Rose grabbed Tessa and they ran to the roof with Nigel following. "Guess we have to fight." Tessa told Rose, she turned to face Nigel who launched a fire ball at Rose who dodged the attack.

"VIA DISAPATIS!" Tessa shouted, she used a counter spell on Nigel who tried to attack. "Get away from Rose and Tessa!" Jake shouted, he had followed the trio up to the roof in order to stop Nigel.

"Why are you two trying to stop me?" Nigel asked in annoyance. "You're the one who's trying take my sister away!" Jake replied. "I meant to extend an invitation!" Nigel exclaimed to Jake.

"An invitation to what?" Tessa asked Nigel. "To go to magic school for people like us." Nigel answered. "Magic school?" Jake, Rose and Tessa asked, they were thoroughly confused by this.

"Yes, Tessa. You see, ever since the headmaster found out about your powers he was hoping you'd accept being a student at our school so you can learn more magic." Nigel explained to them.

"Thank you for the invitation but I like going to school here and being with my friends." Tessa replied. "I see. We'll, I have a feeling that you'll become a student at our school yet." Nigel said with a smirk.

"We'll see about that." Jake responded, Nigel then left the roof and school all together so he could go back to England. "I'm glad your staying here." Rose told Tessa. "I am too." Tessa replied to her.

 **Rose pov:** Once school was over I went to Jake and Tessa's house to do homework and hang out. "Do you think you'd do better at a magic school?" I asked Tessa, she thought about it for a second.

"I doubt it. Besides if I left then who'd help Jake out on missions?" Tessa asked me, we giggled as Jake heard us. "Hey!" Jake shouted, I smiled at the twins as they messed with each other and wondered.

"Would things like this happen between me and my sister?" I thought, Tessa must've saw me frown since she hugged me. "We'll help you find your birth family." Tessa whispered to me, I smiled at her.

After some witty banter from Jake and Tessa we got our homework done then played 'Kingdom Hearts' before I had to leave. "See you guys at school." I called to them. "See ya!" Jake called back.

When I got to my house I saw that the Hunsman wasn't there so that meant I had the house to myself. "Dinner time." I thought, I made a frozen pizza and ate it in my room as I read a book.

After I was done eating I got ready for bed and my dream date with Jake. "Maybe we can find out more about my past." I thought with a smile, I knew Jake and Tessa were helping me with is.

I got in bed and lied down then thought about my birth family for a bit before falling asleep thinking about how it'll be nice to be with my real family once Jake, Tessa and I find them again.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own the song used in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	12. Goodbye Rose!

**Tessa pov:** It's been a few weeks since Nigel came to our and since then I've been worried about Rose.

"I wonder if she's okay." I thought with a frown, as Jake and I got to school we met up with everyone and I saw that Rose was distracted. "You okay?" I whispered to her.

Rose looked at me and smiled. "I'm fine." Rose whispered back to me, the bell rang so we all went to class. "Out teacher is such a nutcase." I thought with a smile.

Everyone laughed when Professor Rotwood not only fell off his desk but got hit by some books. "He really has rotten luck." Spud stated. "He sure does." I said in agreement.

All throughout school I kept glancing at Rose since she wasn't acting like herself and this was really worrying me. "Tessa! Wanna listen to this song?" Rose asked me.

"Sure." I replied with a smile, Rose brought out her mp3 player and turned it on then found the right song. [Play Shebang's Theme So So Fly from Static Shock]

[ **Rose and Tessa** ]

 _Uh, yeah so fly_

 _I'm so so fly_

 _You can watch me touch the sky_

 _I'm so so fly_

 _You can't beat me if you tried_

 _Maybe if you knew me, you'd have to understand_

 _The power that goes through me._

 _In a way that set's me so_

 _I'm so so fly_

 _You can watch me touch the sky_

 _I'm so so fly_

 _You can't beat me if you tried_

 _Maybe if you knew me, you'd have to understand_

 _The power that goes through me._

 _In a way that set's me so_

 _(Go girl)_

 _Ohhh, yeah, yeah_

 _I'm so, I'm so, I'm so..._

 _So fly, so fly, aye._

When Rose and I were done singing I saw that Rose was crying. "Rose? What's wrong?" I asked her, Rose didn't say anything but just hugged me and I let her cry on my shoulder. "It'll be alright." I told Rose.

 **Third Person pov:** After school Jake and Tessa went to Lao Shi's shop for their lessons but instead were tasked with finding thirteen Aztec Skulls before the Huns-clan did and used them for evil.

"What would the Huns-clan want with these skulls?" Jake asked Lao Shi. "They will no doubt use them to destroy all magical creatures." Lao Shi answered. "How would that work?" Tessa asked.

"According to legend if the skulls ever are brought together then they can and will grant the wish of the person who's using them." Fu answered her, this made Tessa's eyes widen in worry and fear.

"That's why Rose was crying! She knew what was going to happen to us!" Tessa thought sadness, she researched where each of skulls could be hidden in town most were in museums around there.

By the time the twins got to the skulls location a member of the Huns-Clan took the skulls. "Great! Now what?" Jake whispered/shouted. "We'll think of something." Tessa responded, just then her cell went off.

"Hello?" Tessa asked. "Hey, Tessa. We got a problem." Trixie replied. "What happened?" Tessa asked her. "You remember that giant spider thing from before?" Trixie asked her with a nervous tone.

"Did you and Spud let loose a Malchos Dox Spider into the parks pool again?!" Tessa asked/yelled. "Yes. But it was accident!" Trixie replied. "Make sure it doesn't eat anyone and we'll be there." Tessa told her.

Tessa hung up and looked at Jake. "Again?" Jake asked her. "Again." Tessa replied, the twins rushed to the park and managed to banish the creature back to it's home then Tessa scolded her friends.

The next day both Jake and Tessa were wiped out from fixing their friends mistakes for the fourth time that month. "I can't wait for tonight's dance!" Brad told Stacey. "The dance! Aw man!" Jake whined.

"Don't complain! We'll still get to go." Tessa replied. "What do you mean?" Jake asked her. "The check points for the skulls are all around the school." Tessa explained, she told him about her plan for tonight.

Later at the dance the twins followed Rose up the roof but hid from the Huns-Man. "Ready?" Jake asked Tessa. "Always." Tessa replied, she was in an outfit similar to Zatanna only with a skirt and a mask.

"Dragon Up!" Jake whispered, the silently sneaked up on the Huns-Clan and took them out but before they could get to Huns-man, he activated the Aztec Skulls. "To late." Huns-Man told the twins.

Rose knocked out her leader and picked up the skull. "I WISH FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF THE HUNS-CLAN!" Rose shouted, all the Huns-clan members started vanishing and so did Rose along with them.

"We can let this happen!" Tessa thought, she and Jake grabbed the skull and made a wish. "WE WISH ROSE WAS NEVER TAKEN BY THE HUNS-CLAN!" Tessa and Jake shouted out together, Rose had been saved.

The next day school was over but Tessa nor Jake had seen Rose. "She should be here." Jake said to Tessa, before she could replied Jake bumped into Rose. "Sorry! I was paying attention." Rose told Jake.

"It's alright. So, will we see around?" Jake asked with hope. "I'm actually moving to Hong Kong today." Rose explained, Tessa saw Rose's parents and her twin sister. "Rose doesn't remember." Tessa thought.

Rose then ran across the street and got into the car to leave for Hong Kong. "Rose." Jake whispered sadly, Tessa hugged her brother as he cried into her shoulder just like Rose had done two days ago.

 **Jake pov:** I can't believe that Rose moved away but I'm glad she's with her family again. "Jake." Tessa started. "Yeah?" I asked her. "You'll see Rose again, I promise." Tessa told me, I smiled at her.

"Sing to me please?" I asked her. "Sure." Tessa replied, she turned on her i-pod and picked a song that fit the for me mood just right. [Play Will You Miss Me(When I'm Gone) from Sailor Moon]

[ **Tessa** ]

 _Will you miss me, when I'm gone?_

 _Will you remember all the good times we had?_

 _The hardest thing about leaving is saying good-bye..._

 _We'll always be the greatest of friends_

 _I'll miss you more than I can say..._

 _And when I'm blue, I'll just dream about you_

 _I'll be only a memory away._

As Tessa sang this song I thought about all the fun times I had with Rose like going to our first dance, finding out her being Huns-girl, our dream dates and our adventures together. "Rose." I thought sadly.

 _We'll always be the greatest of friends_

 _I'll miss you more than I can say..._

 _And when I'm blue, I'll just dream about you_

 _I'll be only a memory away._

 _You're something special to me..._

 _Friendship is something money can't bye_

 _And if you need me, you know that I'll be there for you..._

 _We'll always be the greatest of friends_

 _I'll miss you more than I can say..._

 _And when you dream, I'll be there for you_

 _I'll be only a memory away._

 _We'll always be the greatest of friends_

 _I'll miss you more than I can say..._

 _And when you dream, I'll be there for you_

 _I'll be only a memory away._

 _We'll always be the greatest of friends_

 _I'll miss you more than I can say..._

 _And when you dream, I'll be there for you_

 _I'll be only a memory away._

After Tessa stopped singing we held each other's hand for comfort and strength since I needed it right now and when we got home I went up to my room then fell asleep thinking of Rose and my memories of her.

 **New chapter is done! This episode really made me sad when I first saw it. I don't either songs used today so please review and no flames!**


	13. Johnathan's Punishment!

**Susan pov:** Today is the day of Johnathan's trial so that means Dad, Jake, Tessa and I have to be there.

"I'm just glad that Haley isn't here." I thought as Councilor Kulde talked to my kids. "Tessa, you remember to distract Johnathan in case he becomes violent?" Councilor Kulde asked.

"Yep and I know just how to do it." Tessa replied, I'm glad that Tessa is more comfortable around dragons now. "Come Susan. It's time for the trial." Dad told me, we all sat down.

Just then some guards came in with Johnathan then sat him down in front the council for everyone to see, Johnathan locked eyes with mine and we glared at each other for a second.

"Johnathan, for not only finding out about the magical world but for attacking Tessa we find you guilty. How do you plead?" Councilor Omina asked Johnathan, he glared at her.

"I think my actions were justified." Johnathan replied. "How so?" Councilor Kukulkhan asked. "Tessa should've come with me in the first place instead of staying with monsters!" Johnathan spat.

"Objection! Johnathan, you wanted nothing to do with our kids because of Jake having dragon powers." I told him. "So?" Johnathan responded, I sighed at him and went on.

"You thought that Tessa had dragon powers as well." I told him. "That was before I found out she didn't! Tessa is like me only with magic, so she should come with me!" Johnathan shouted.

"Why don't you think Tessa should stay with her mother?" Councilor Adam asked him. "Because dragons are evil!" Johnathan replied with a smirk, that made our blood boil at him.

"Then I guess I'm evil too." Tessa retorted, I could see Johnathan was starting to become violent. "Your not evil, Tessa. Your perfect." Johnathan told Tessa, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere." Tessa replied to him, after that Johnathan lost it so Tessa started some music and began to sing. [Play Evil by Dove Cameron]

[ **Tessa** ]

 _Everybody see my sunny,_

 _Everybody see my shine_

 _But they don't know my_

 _Story, they don't know_

 _What's on my mind_

 _I carry on like a princess,_

 _But, man, I got 'em fooled_

 _'Cause underneath my_

 _Business, I am cold,_

 _I'm hard, I'm cruel_

 _Never gonna put a spell_

 _On me, never ever gonna_

 _Bring me back_

 _Never gonna make me be_

 _Something I'm not,_

 _Because I'm evil_

 _Tell the people_

 _I'm evil_

 _Open your eyes,_

 _I'm all a disguise_

 _Everybody in my circle_

 _Think I'm gonna be_

 _Their friend_

 _But I got bad intentions,_

 _And I'm gonna_

 _Have 'em again_

 _Why should I stop my dissin'_

 _Or soften up my heart?_

 _Tell me what good is livin'_

 _If you can't be who you are,_

 _Yeah_

 _Never gonna put a spell_

 _On me, never ever gonna_

 _Bring me back_

 _Never gonna make me be_

 _Something I'm not,_

 _Because I'm evil_

 _Tell the people_

 _I'm evil_

 _Open your eyes,_

 _I'm all disguise_

 _I'm gonna find some_

 _Trouble, trouble_

 _I'm gonna make_

 _Some trouble_

 _I'm gonna find_

 _Some trouble_

 _Never gonna put a spell_

 _On me, never ever gonna_

 _Bring me back_

 _Never gonna make me be_

 _Something I'm not_

 _Because I'm evil_

 _Tell the people_

 _I'm evil_

 _Open your eyes,_

 _I'm all disguise_

 _I'm gonna find some_

 _Trouble, trouble_

 _I'm gonna make_

 _Some trouble_

 _I'm gonna find_

 _Some trouble_

 _Oh, no!_

Thanks to Tessa's singing Johnathan had been so distracted that he hadn't seen the guards come up and restrain him. "Let me go!" Johnathan demanded, the guards held onto him tighter so he couldn't run away.

 **Third Person pov:** The council had decided that all of Johnathan's memories of finding out about the magical world and having a family would be erased from his mind so the trial was done and over with.

"Finally! I'm glad to be outta there!" Jake said with a yawn. "I think we all are." Tessa added, everyone nodded in agreement. "Tessa, that song was amazing." Susan told her with a smile.

"Thanks, Mom." Tessa replied, Lao Shi asked her about where she heard the song. "From Descendants Wicked World." Tessa answered, the Long family picked Haley up from her friends house.

"So, what happened?" Haley asked Jake, he told her and Fu what gonna happen to Johnathan. "Well, it serves him right." Fu replied, no one disagreed with him since Johnathan deserved his punishment.

The Long family decided to eat out tonight instead of having Susan cook food after that they went back to the house. "We're gonna play upstairs." Haley told her mother. "Alright." Susan replied.

Once the kids were upstairs Lao Shi, Fu and Susan talked. "I'm glad we don't have to worry about Johnathan anymore." Susan told them. "As am I, he was very unworthy man." Lao Shi responded.

"Yeah. I mean fist he want's nothing to do with the kids then all over a sudden he want's Tessa to live with him? What's that about?" Fu asked them, Susan sighed as she remembered something.

"Johnathan's personalty has always taken a one eighty at times." Susan answered, she was right since Johnathan could be nice but the next he's mean at nothing in particular just mean in personalty.

After talking a little more Lao Shi and Fu Dog left for home leaving Susan to check on her kids when she found them in Jake's room again fast asleep. "Tight knit siblings." Susan thought with a smile.

Susan then put a blanket on her kids then went to her room and changed into her night clothes then got under covers and fell asleep thinking about taking the kids on a trip for summer break.

 **Lao Shi pov:** When Fu Dog and I got back to the shop we closed up for the night then went up stairs. "You think Tessa will be okay?" Fu Dog asked me. "She will be fine." I replied to him.

We both know that Tessa is a strong girl who is no longer afraid of dragons. "The kid did well at handling Johnathan." Fu Dog said with a smile, I smiled at how proud I was of her handling the situation.

"Tessa did very well at handling him." I responded, we then went to our rooms and I thought that since summer break is coming up perhaps a trip to Hong Kong would be good for the kids for a bit of fun.

"I will talk with Susan about it." I thought with a sigh, once I was bed I thought more about what to show the kids if we go to Hong Kong knowing that they'll want to see everything in the city.

I'll think it over with Susan after we discuss the idea for the trip for now it's time to rest and I lied down in my bed and fell asleep thinking about the trip and today's events that have happened.

 **New chapter is done! Sorry if it's short, I also don't own the song used today. Descendants Wicked World is a real show, please review and no flames!**


	14. Hong Kong! Part 1

**Haley pov:** I'm so excited to go to Hong Kong since Tessa and I were asked to sing the music festival that's happening.

"This is gonna be so cool!" I said with a smile, Jake and Tessa smiled back. "It sure is and I can't wait to see the places that Grandpa wants to show us." Tessa replied to me.

"I'm looking foreword to hearing you sing." Jake responded, the three of us talked about sightseeing and where we want to go. "It's good they're having fun." Mom whispered.

Soon we landed at the airport then went to get our things. "Excuse me but are you the Long family?" A man asked. "Yes, can we help you?" Grandpa asked him, the man smiled.

"I'm Mr. Taro and I'm here to escort you to the hotel then to the festival." Mr. Taro answered. "We'd better get going then." Mom replied, we all followed Mr. Taro to the limo.

Once we were at the hotel the manger told us that we were staying in the penthouse. "Whoa." Jake, Tessa and I said in sync, the penthouse was bigger then our house back in New York.

After we got settled in Tessa and I changed into our costumes, Tessa's costume consisted of a black short sleeved shirt that had red in the middle a white skirt long gray knee socks.

Tessa's skirt had a belt that went over it and she put her hair up in a side ponytail that held up by a ribbon with a few strands that were down to frame her face perfectly.

My costume consisted of a red short sleeved shirt under a white tank top with a white skirt that had gray on it long white knee socks and our shoes were black and white.

I kept my hair in pigtails. "You two ready?" Mom asked us. "We're ready." Tessa answered, we got back on the limo and went to the music festival to sing for a huge crowed.

"Nervous?" Fu whispered to us. "Not really/kinda." Tessa and I said together, we looked at each other and giggled. "You'll be fine. We've practiced this." Tessa whispered to me.

I felt better knowing that I would have my big sister on stage with me and with that in mind I calmed down but held Tessa's hand for support since I needed it a whole lot right now.

 **Third Person pov:** When the Long family got to the festival Mr. Taro showed them around then took Tessa and Haley backstage so they could for their cue to preform on stage.

Soon it was time for the Long sisters to get on stage. "Ready?" Tessa asked Haley. "When you are." Haley replied to her, they got on stage and started. [Play Self-Control from Love Live]

[ **Tessa** ]

 _Saikou dato iwaretai yo! Shinken dayo!_

[ **Tessa and Haley** ]

 _We gotta go!_

 _(Music)_

[ **Tessa** ]

 _Yume wa yume demo kantan ni todokanai_

 _Tokubetsu na mono mezasou janai ka_

 _Sono tame dakara naitari shinai_

[ **Tessa and Haley** ]

 _Teki wa dare? Teki wa yowai jibun no (kage sa)_

 _Wakaru desho?_

 _Yowai kokoro ja (dame nanda) to!_

 _Kanji you (shikkari)_

 _Ima tatteru basho SELF CONTROL!_

 _Saa, ikou!_

 _(One more! Chance time!)_

 _Iwaretai minna ni ne_

 _(Sakiou da to iwaretai yo! Dance now! dance now!)_

 _Saa, ikou!_

 _(One more! Chance time!)_

 _Iwaseru tte kimetanda yo_

 _(Shinken dayo! Asobi janai! Dance now! Dance now!)_

 _Tooku ni hikari he motto baby!_

 _Issho ni tobitai motto baby!_

 _Furueru yubisaki shittetemo minadie!_

 _Taiseteu nano wa SELF CONTROL!_

When the music stopped everyone in the crowed was cheering for the Long sisters. "Thank you for listening to us!" Tessa and Haley shouted, they went backstage to relax when the lights went out and Tessa screamed.

 **Fu Dog pov:** Gramps, Susan, Jake and I heard Tessa's scream so we ran backstage to see what happened. "Haley! Are you alright? What happened? Where's Tessa?!" Susan asked Haley, she answered back.

"I'm fine. I don't know why the light's went off or where Tessa is." Haley answered, Gramps then used a magical dust to show us what happened. but what we saw made us worry. "Chang's got her!" I shouted.

"How dare that witch take my eldest daughter!" Susan shouted in anger. "Uh-oh! Mama dragon is mad." I thought in fear. "Calm yourself, Susan. We will get Tessa back." Gramps told her, Susan sighed in worry.

We went back to the hotel and thought of a plan while Susan called in the Dragon Council after that she joined us. "The council will be here soon." Susan told us, I hope they get here in time or else.

Outta nowhere the council showed up. "We know where Chang has taken Tessa." Councilor Omina told us. "Where has she taken our sister?" Jake asked her. "To the Dark Dragon." Councilor Adam answered.

"THAT MONSTER HAS MY CHILD!" Susan shouted, everyone winced at her shouting. "We will get Tessa back." Councilor Kulde replied. "Let's head to the temple." Councilor Kukulkhan gently ordered us.

We went to the temple where we knew Chang and the Dark Dragon were hiding in. "We must be careful or else they will know we're here." Gramps whispered to us, we all nodded in agreement with him.

"Hang in there, Tessa. We're coming." I thought in worry, I could tell that everyone was worried about Tessa but we knew that we'll get her back safe and sound no matter what happens, Tessa will be safe.

 **New chapter is done! One left to go, I don't own the song used in today's chapter. So, please review and no flames! Also I have a surprise that involves Tessa in the new chapter.**


	15. New Dragon! Part 2

**Tessa pov:** So much for having a fun trip to Hong Kong since I've been captured by Chang for the Dark Dragon.

"Something tells me that Kara and Sara's vision will come true here." I thought in worry. "You've got the girl, what happens now?" Chang asked Dark Dragon.

"Now we wait for the American dragon." Dark Dragon replied, what are they up too? "But what do we do when he get's here?" Chang asked him, I rolled my eyes at them.

I could tell that Dark Dragon was getting annoyed by Chang. "He will either join us or we'll destroy him." Dark Dragon answered, that made me worry about my family.

"No way will that happen." I thought in anger, careful not to draw Dark Dragon and Chang's attention I started to cut the rope. "I need to get away." I thought to myself.

Once the ropes were cut I quietly moved away and sneaked out of their lair then made a run for it. "Almost there." I thought with a smile, when I turned a corner I bumped into someone.

"Tessa?" Jake whispered to me. "Jake?" I whispered back, he used a flashlight to see me. "You're okay/you're here!" We whispered happily, we then hugged and I warned him about the plan.

The rest of my family and the Council showed up and I told them of Dark Dragon's plan but before they say anything an angry roar was heard all through out the cave followed by a voice.

"I think Dark Dragon and Chang know Tessa's gone." Haley stated in fear. "Run!" Mom shouted, we tried to get away but the shadow dragons showed up to play with us.

"DRAGON UP!" My family and the Council shouted, everyone but Fu and I changed. "Ready?" Fu asked me. "Always." I responded, we started fighting the shadow dragons with magic.

But it wasn't enough because soon only Jake and I were still standing while everyone else was tired. "We need a new plan!" I told Jake. "But what can we do?" Jake asked me, I didn't know.

 **Third Person pov:** Jake and Tessa couldn't come up with a plan fast enough. "You've run out of luck." Chang told the twins. "Just give up." Dark Dragon added, he thought he won.

"We won't let you win." Jake shouted in anger. "Why do you want to rule over humans so badly?" Tessa asked Dark Dragon. "Because of what the humans have done!" Dark Dragon replied.

Dark Dragon then told the twins that humans have not only treated magical creatures badly but they also tortured him because he wasn't fully human and that drove him to the dark path.

This triggered something within Tessa because she knew how bad some humans could be like her father since he had hurt the family by leaving and threatening them two times.

[ **Tessa** ]

 _Pitiful creature of darkness..._

 _What kind of life have you known...?_

 _God give me courage to show you,_

 _You are not alone._

Somehow Tessa's song enraged Dark Dragon so much that he tried to attack Tessa. "NO!" Jake shouted, he took the hit and got hurt badly. "JAKE!" Tessa shouted in worry and fear for her brother.

"It seems to me that he made his choice." Chang said with smirk, both she and Dark Dragon started laughing but Tessa was so angry that she shouted. "DRAGON UP!" Tessa shouted out loudly.

Chang and Dark Dragon along with everyone else saw Tessa changed into a silver dragon with a pink underbelly this caused everyone's jaws to drop in shock and awe of the new dragon in the Long family.

"Tessa's a dragon?!" Jake, Haley, Fu and Susan asked/yelled. "Not only that but she's a silver dragon. Very rare for a dragon to be that color." Lao Shi added. "Impossible!" Dark Dragon shouted in rage.

"Dark Dragon and Chang for the crimes you have committed, you will be punished by being sealed into this cave forever." Tessa told them, combing her magic with her dragon powers she changed them.

"We'd better get out of here." Councilor Kulde shouted, everyone flew out of the cave before it collapsed in on them once the dust settled Susan checked her family for injuries then hugged Tessa close.

"Sis! You were so awesome!" Jake and Haley shouted in happiness. "Thanks. I just can't believe that I have dragon powers." Tessa replied. "Looks like you were a late bloomer." Fu Dog told her.

"Guess so." Tessa responded. "Since everyone's alright and we have some time. Anyone know what time it is?" Councilor Omina asked Susan, Tessa and Haley, they smiled then answered her.

"Time for some fun!" The four girls shouted, Tessa started up some music that they could sing too while the boys listened. [Play Perfect Day For Fun from MLP: Rainbow Rocks]

[ **All the girls** ]

 _Oh, aw aw oh, oh, oh, aw oh uh_

 _Oh, aw aw oh, oh, oh_

 _Looking forward to some fun_

 _Knowing all our friends will come_

 _'Cause we're here to spend the day_

 _Everybody come and play_

 _Let's all pick a meeting place_

 _And we're gonna have to race_

 _Everybody follow me_

 _This is were we're gonna be!_

 _With my best friends_

 _Though we're different_

 _We feel like we still belong_

 _And every day it makes our_

 _Friendship strong_

 _Let's go find some games to win_

 _Everybody's joining in_

 _'Cause we're having such a blast_

 _(_ ** _Tessa:_** _Hey, did I just come in last?)_

 _Doesn't matter win or lose_

 _When we always are amused_

 _My friends stand out in a crowd_

 _Having fun and laughing loud!_

 _With my best friends, we can depend_

 _They will always follow through_

 _It's a perfect day for fun when I_

 _Spend it with you_

 _Oh, aw aw oh, oh, oh, aw oh uh_

 _Oh, aw aw oh, oh, oh_

 _Taking photos with my friends_

 _Never want this day to end_

 _But the time is going fast_

 _So come on and make it last_

 _Get the band up on the stage_

 _Doesn't matter what your age_

 _Hear the music, now's your chance_

 _Everybody start to dance!_

 _With my best friends, though we're different_

 _We feel like we still belong_

 _And everyday it makes our friendship strong_

 _With my best friends, we can depend_

 _They will always follow through_

 _There's a guarantee for fun when I_

 _Spend it with you!_

The boys were cheering for the girls when they had stopped singing. "Thank you!" The girls called out, while Long family and the Council were having fun no one except Tessa saw a portal open over Jake's head.

 **Jake pov:** Today has been the perfect day since we found out that Tessa has dragon powers just like us. "Everything's gonna be okay." I thought with a smile, just then the wind started blowing hard.

"What's happening?" I shouted out. "Look!" Haley shouted, we looked up to where she was pointing and saw a portal right above me. "Jake! Move before your sucked in!" Grandpa shouted to me, but I couldn't.

The portal started to suck me up when I was pushed out of the way. "Who pushed me?" I thought as I stood up, everyone looked up to see Tessa being sucked into the portal. "NO!" I shouted out.

"Everyone, listen to me! I promise we will see each other again! But I have to go through the portal, ask Kara and Sara for the answer! They'll tell you what you want to know!" Tessa shouted to us.

"TESSA! DON'T GO!" Haley cried out. "I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Tessa said with a smile, she was sucked up into the portal and it closed. "TESSA!" Everyone shouted, it was too late Tessa was gone again.

"JAKE!" Two familiar voices shouted, we all turned to see Kara and Sara coming to us. "What happened to Tessa!?" I shouted/asked, Kara and Sara glanced at each other then nodded in agreement.

"It's just like what we told Tessa. What starts out happy ends in tragedy." Sara started. "A choice you'll have to make." Kara added. "To change the fates of the ones you love." Sara and Kara said together.

"What does that mean?" Mom asked them. "It means that Tessa had to make a choice to save Jake or let him get sucked up by the portal." Kara explained. "We'll see Tessa again right?" Haley asked her.

"You'll see her again but right now Tessa's needed elsewhere." Sara replied, we looked to where the portal had been. "Tessa, you had better be safe." I whispered sadly, we all went back to the hotel.

I know that my twin will be fine after all she's the new American Dragon with me now and she does know how to fight so she'll be safe using her powers at wherever she ends up I just know it.

 **Final chapter is done! I will be doing a sequel for this, it'll be a crossover between Jake Long and Monster High. I don't either songs in this chapter.**

 **The first song was part of a song from Phantom of the Opera, please review and no flames also I'd like to thank everyone for reading.**


End file.
